


Everyone Loves Seokmin

by leeseokmin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff but mostly smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, its always time for some seokmin lovin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeseokmin/pseuds/leeseokmin
Summary: Its not hard to love Lee Seokmin. A series of one-shots based around that fact.





	1. Jeon Wonwoo notices how close Lee Seokmin sits to him

They were backstage when Wonwoo had gently placed a finger to his lips and wrapped his fingers around Seokmin's lean wrist. The members were too preoccupied with carefully taking off microphones and wiping the sweat from today's performance away to notice Wonwoo leading Seokmin almost silently out of the dressing room door, away from the racket of 11 boys and into the long corridor outside. There were a few staff members around; a tall man wheeling a cart of lighting equipment, two serious looking women walking purposefully in the opposite direction to them, but no one Wonwoo recognised.

"Wonwoo-Hyung, where are we going?" Seokmin asked, almost nervously. Seokmin knew they should be staying with the group but the warmth of Wonwoo's fingers pressing into the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist prevented him from asking again when Wonwoo didn't give a response. They were almost halfway down the stretch of corridor when Wonwoo glanced over his shoulder to check if anyone was near, but all the staff from earlier were nowhere to be seen. Seokmin could swear he saw Wonwoo smirk for a fraction of a second before sharply making a right turn into an adjoining hallway. A dusty fire exit seemed to be the only thing the small area led to, Wonwoo wasn't thinking of sneaking out, was he? Seokmin briefly considered the possibility of sneaking away with Wonwoo and getting lunch together and as nice as the idea was, Seokmin's conscience wouldn't allow it. 

"Hyung, we should get back..."

"Don't worry, we don't have anymore schedules for today. We'll be fine, they won't even notice, promise." Wonwoo smiled, and Seokmin couldn't bring himself to argue with that. Wonwoo grabbed the handle of a closet on their left, so plain it was almost impossible to notice if you weren't looking for it, but Wonwoo had always had a keen eye. He'd noticed the door from the main corridor on his way to the stage earlier. He turned the handle with ease, relived the door wasn't locked.

"Eh?" came a surprised squeak from behind Wonwoo. 'So we're not sneaking out?' Seokmin wondered "Wonwoo-Hyung? What-" Seokmin didn't manage to finish the question as in one fluid motion Wonwoo yanked open the door, spun him and Seokmin inside and pulled the door shut behind him. 

The next thing Seokmin knew, two hands were grasping at his shirt collar and a pair of smooth lips were pressed against his own, pressing his shoulder blades against the closed door. Wonwoo pushed closer to him until the two were chest to chest. Seokmin couldn't think. Wonwoo was kissing him. _Wonwoo was kissing him_. His brain was in a daze but his muscle memory filled in the gaps and took over, Wonwoo pulled back for air but Seokmin's lips automatically followed to pull him back into the kiss with a sigh. Seokmin's long fingers gripped at the delicate fabric of Wonwoo's shirt as Wonwoo's hands clasped the back of Seokmin's neck pulling them both in deeper, Wonwoo's tongue slid into Seokmin's mouth easily, drawing a surprised shudder from the younger. 

The air in the small closet seemed to be heating up by the second, Seokmin felt like his heart had never beat so fast in his life, he pulled back to gasp for air, the taste of Wonwoo still on his lips. Wonwoo took the opportunity of a break in the kiss to bring his hands to Seokmin's hips. He quickly dove back in, pressing his lips below Seokmin's jawline with enough force to push Seokmin's head back against the door. Seokmin bit his lip to stop a sigh escaping as Wonwoo worked his way down his neck, tightening his grip on Wonwoo's sides. With each press of Wonwoo's lips to the soft, sensitive skin Seokmin could feel his breathing getting heavier, his knees getting weaker. Seokmin didn't know how much more of this he could take, his head was pushed all the way back against the door to give Wonwoo the easiest access, soft lips starting to dip below the neckline of Seokmin's shirt, causing the younger boy to gasp at the sensation of Wonwoo's tongue pressed against his collarbone. Wonwoo's mouth brushed against the expanse of smooth tan skin before he couldn't resist anymore and bit into it. 

"Fuck," Seokmin breathed. He felt so fucking good. He rolled his body forward, trying to eliminate all space between Wonwoo's body and his. He needed _friction_. He needed to be closer. He needed Wonwoo to bite him like that one more time. He needed-

It was at this point Seokmin's mind managed to realise what was actually happening. He was grinding on his Hyung in a random storage closet only two corridors away from the rest of the group. What the fuck. He shoved Wonwoo off of him, holding him by the shoulders, leaving a wet, red mark just above his right collarbone. "Wh-what are we doing?! We could get caught! Why-" 

"You know exactly what's going on. Don't pretend like you haven't noticed." Wonwoo said straightforwardly, without breaking eye contact for a second. With the slither of light slipping in through the frame of the door Seokmin could see the strong angles of Wonwoo's face, but he could also see Wonwoo's swollen lips, his smudged eyeliner, his messed up hair and _goddamn_ , he looked good.

All Seokmin could do is tear his eyes away from Wonwoo's unyielding gaze because Wonwoo was right. He did know. For weeks now it had been obvious, how they kept slipping past easy skinship into lingering touches. It wasn't hard to notice the long looks they gave each other and how Seokmin couldn't hold eye contact for too long sometimes without blushing. Both of them could see though the easy excuses they both used to sit a little closer, to touch a little more, to whisper into each others ears even when there was nothing important to tell.

"Come on Seokmin-ah, don't be shy" Wonwoo teased, bringing his hand up to Seokmin arm, which was still holding Wonwoo back. "Haven't you thought about this before? I have." Wonwoo pulled Seokmin's arm away allowing him to close the gap between them once more, sliding his hands into Seokmin's back pockets. "Seokmin-ah, can you sing one of those high notes for me?" Wonwoo whispered, his hot breath on Seokmin's skin. The air was heavy with tension and sweat as Wonwoo drew back to look Seokmin in the eyes, and that was what did it.

Seokmin threw himself forward, hands tangling into Wonwoo's hair, teeth almost clashing in a messy kiss, but Wonwoo was quick to reciprocate, pulling Seokmin closer from his grip on the younger's ass and grinding down aggressively enough to make Seokmin softly moan into Wonwoo's mouth. Seokmin bit Wonwoo's bottom lip needily, dragging it between his teeth, rolling his hips back to Wonwoo in a desperate attempt not to lose the friction. Soon enough the rhythm of their hips had the two of them panting, almost gasping for air, chests rising and falling in near-unison.

"Hyung, please..." Seokmin whimpered, hooking a finger into the top of Wonwoo's trousers. Wonwoo didn't need to be asked twice and the remaining buttons on Seokmin shirt were quickly undone, exposing his toned torso. Wonwoo ran his fingers down Seokmin chest, trailing down his stomach, pausing briefly before undoing his belt buckle and letting his trousers fall to the ground. Wonwoo undid the buckle on his own belt with speed before dropping to his knees.

"Wonwoo-Hyung? wh? _-Ah_!" Seokmin slapped a hand over his mouth before he moaned loud enough for anyone who could be outside to hear as Wonwoo sucked a wet patch through the thin cotton of Seokmin underwear. "Sh-shit, Hyung-" Seokmin almost wheezed as Wonwoo slid the underwear down past Seokmin's knees. The first skin on skin contact left Seokmin's head reeling, if Wonwoo's lips had felt soft on his neck, they felt practically silken now. Wonwoo only just brushed across the tip, leaving tiny and teasing kisses, each one pushing Seokmin a little closer to the edge.

Wonwoo wrapped his lips around Seokmin's cock and slowly sucked forward, lightly dragging his teeth to keep Seokmin just on the border between pleasure and pain. Wonwoo used his tongue to keep just the right amount of pressure on Seokmin as he pulled back agonisingly slowly. Seokmin was already using one hand to support himself while the other slipped into Wonwoo's thick hair ,gripping it as lightly as he could, trying with every ounce of self control not to buck up into Wonwoo's wet mouth. Wonwoo kept his movements slow, painfully slow, Seokmin was taking deep breaths but he wasn't sure whether it was pleasure or torture at this point.

"Hyung please- _fuck_ \- god please" Seokmin practically begged Wonwoo. Wonwoo seemed to understand, he gripped Seokmin's thick, firm thighs and picked up the pace, looking up at Seokmin with dark eyes, Seokmin wondered if he was ever going to see anything more attractive than this again in his entire life. The way Wonwoo was looking at him was intensely sensual and it had him falling apart at the seams. Seokmin had to take his hand out of Wonwoo's hair to muffle his own moans, which were getting progressively higher pitched and louder as Wonwoo got faster and faster, his cum-slicked lips smoothly taking more of Seokmin in with each movement. Seokmin knew he wasn't going to last much longer like this.

"Wonwoo-Hyung, wait- please-" Seokmin managed to gasp. Wonwoo slowly pulled off Seokmin with a pop, looking up at him with confusion. "I want you to feel good too Hyung... I- I want to come with you inside me... please Hyung,"

If Wonwoo's face wasn't already flushed, Seokmin would say Wonwoo was blushing at that, he leaned down to kiss him, despite the taste of himself lingering on Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo stood up to face him, snaking his arms around Seokmin's lower back, leaning in to whisper in Seokmin's ear.

"Can I fuck you, Seokmin-ah?" Wonwoo questioned, feeling a shiver run down Seokmin's spine at the raw honesty.

"Please." Seokmin replied running his thumbs over the soft skin on Wonwoo's hips. Wonwoo moved Seokmin over to a low stack of boxes and lifted him up onto them, Seokmin's back resting against the wall. The light leaking in through the door illuminated Seokmin's form, shirt half hanging off his shoulders, thighs and lips parted, chest rising and falling in anticipation.

"You look beautiful." Wonwoo whispered, just loud enough for Seokmin to hear, and Wonwoo didn't realise Seokmin could get an redder, but apparently it was possible as Seokmin flushed an even deeper shade. Wonwoo's fingertips danced down the back of Seokmin's thighs before coming to rest with a firm grip on Seokmin's prominent pelvic bones, allowing him to pull their hips closer together. Wonwoo quickly reached over to where his trousers were laid across a speaker to retrieve a small tube from out of his pocket, pulling the cap off with his teeth. He smeared some of the slick liquid onto his fingers, Seokmin was already biting his lip in anticipation.

"Wonwoo-Hyung..." Seokmin pleaded, grasping at the front of Wonwoo's shirt, riding his hips up needily. Wonwoo slipped one finger, then two, into Seokmin, making the younger boy gasp at the cold sensation and the stretch, leaning his head back against the wall behind him. Seokmin grew harder as Wonwoo scissored his fingers, the stretch almost burning. "Wonwoo-Hyung, please, _hurry-_ " Seokmin let out between breaths.

"Are you sure?" Wonwoo asked between peppering kisses on Seokmin's jaw line as his free hand rolled on a condom. All Seokmin could do was nod, chewing his lip hard enough to hurt at this point. "Alright."

Wonwoo aligned and slowly entered him, not wanting to push too hard, Seokmin's eyes were screwed shut with one hand fisted in Wonwoo's shirt, the other covering his mouth to try to control his whines which were getting progressively louder as Wonwoo pressed deeper. Wonwoo let out a deep sigh when he was completely in, Seokmin's heat wrapping him right to the base, the back of his shirt was already see through with sweat.

" _Fuck_ , Seokmin you're so tight." Wonwoo muttered as they breathed in each other's air, his hands gripping Seokmin's hips hard enough to leave bruises. 

"Wonwoo. Please. _Move_." Seokmin managed to get out through gritted teeth. That was all the permission Wonwoo needed, he rolled his hips with enough force that Seokmin had to wrap his arms around Wonwoo's neck to stop hid back slamming into the wall behind him. Wonwoo breathily cursed between soft moans, muffled by the skin of Seokmin's neck. With every thrust Seokmin let out high pitched moans, fingernails digging into the nearest available skin as Wonwoo's hands slid down to grip handfuls of firm ass to change the angle he was entering and oh. Wonwoo was now hitting Seokmin in just the right place with every slide and Seokmin was seeing stars, coming undone with every hit, painfully hard and dripping with precum. Wonwoo was just as close to his release, the sound of skin slapping on skin driving him nearer to the edge.

"Fuck, Seokmin I'm so close-" Wonwoo bit into the sensitive skin above Seokmin's collarbones. Seokmin wrapped his legs around Wonwoo's waist and groaned through closed lips to try and control his volume. "Seokmin-ah, don't hold back, let me hear your voice." Wonwoo said gently, but firmly. Seokmin shook his head, anyone walking past could hear, he couldn't. "C'mon baby, sing for me." Seokmin didn't know if it was Wonwoo's husky voice, his lips brushing against his ear or that Wonwoo called him 'baby', but Seokmin couldn't hold himself back for another second. Wonwoo thrusted back into him again and Seokmin cried out, throwing his head back to the wall.

"Ah sh-shit Hyung! Harder! Please, **fuck** " Seokmin begged, and Wonwoo couldn't say no to that. Wonwoo pinned Seokmin's wrists against the wall either side of his head and licked a stripe up his throat before biting the soft skin under his earlobe. The face Seokmin was making had to be illegal but Wonwoo wanted to push him further, he was determined to make Seokmin come first. "Wonwoo- hung please I'm so close I- _Ah_!" Seokmin was cut off as Wonwoo lowered one of his hands to Seokmin's cock, pressed flush to his stomach. Seokmin was agonizingly overstimulated, Wonwoo's coarse palm pumping his dick and Wonwoo's cock slamming into him in increasingly erratic thrusts, both of them losing their rhythm as they drew closer and closer to release. Seokmin had started slipping down the wall, unable to hold himself up anymore, eyes fluttered shut and cheeks flushed. Shallow sighs escaped through his parted lips, shirt fallen from one shoulder. 

"Seokmin-ah~" Wonwoo teased "Come for me, baby". Seokmin braced himself against the wall, his back arching towards Wonwoo, coming in hot spurts over Wonwoo's palm with a cry worthy of a main vocalist. Wonwoo wasn't far behind, collapsing onto Seokmin's shoulder, biting a red mark into Seokmin's skin to control his groan. Wonwoo's thigh muscles twitched with the intensity of his orgasm as Seokmin's legs wrapped tighter around Wonwoo's back.

They rode out their rhythm until they slowed to a stop, chests pressed flush against each other, breathing heavily with Wonwoo's head resting on Seokmin's shoulder, sweat dripping down their foreheads and necks, eyes shut and lips swollen. Bruises had started to form around Seokmin's neck and hips in the shape of Wonwoo's mouth. 

"Fuck," Wonwoo sighed "That was... _fuck_." struggling to form a coherent thought.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same" giggled Seokmin, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo's forehead, making Wonwoo smile softly. "We should get back, they're probably wondering where we got to."

"Mmmdon'twanna" mumbled Wonwoo, pressing his lips to Seokmin's collarbones sweetly.

"Hyung, we gotta go" whined Seokmin, pushing Wonwoo's fucked out form off his chest, groaning at the weight. Seokmin laced their fingers together and dragged Wonwoo onto his feet, "Get dressed quickly and maybe I'll sit next to to you in the van home~" Seokmin teased with a peck to Wonwoo's lips, pulling him out of his daze.

A rushed five minutes later spent making themselves look presentable and trying to hide the fact that Seokmin had the beginnings of a deep purple bruise on the underside of his jaw, peeking out from his now creased shirt. They sprinted out the fire exit to sneak round the side of the building, managing to slip into the group as they were getting into the vans. 

"Where did you guys get to?" Chan asked when he noticed them standing behind him.

"Eh? We were here the whole time...?" Wonwoo responded innocently, Seokmin was an awful liar so he was thankful for Wonwoo's natural coolness in this situation.

"You must have just been on the other side of the room in there, I didn't notice you," Chan mumbled, but shrugged it off. Ah, the advantages of thirteen members. The boys climbed into the two vans, Wonwoo and Seokmin getting in through the back doors before slumping into the rear seats, Jihoon sleeping to their right. Seokmin rested his hand on Wonwoo's thigh and Wonwoo placed his hand on top, gently smoothing his thumb over the back of Seokmin's hand. The younger smiled without opening his eyes and Wonwoo rested his head on the window, listening to Seokmin's light snoring and quiet sleep-talking. Wonwoo peeked his head over the chair in front of him to make sure no one was looking, but as expected everyone was sleeping or at least appeared to be. Wonwoo lightly pressed a kiss to the top of Seokmin's head, before closing his own eyes to get some sleep too. Less than 2 seconds into his eyes being shut he felt warm lips press to his cheek, and opened one eye to see Seokmin smiling back at him. Wonwoo pulled Seokmin in by the collar to feel that sweet smile against his own lips.

"I wasn't really sleeping." Giggled Seokmin, quiet enough not to wake anyone else on the bus. Wonwoo smiled back at the younger boys grin, fondness crinkling his eyes, squeezing Seokmin's hand affectionately. 

"Get some rest, I'll kiss you all you want when we get back." 

"Promise?"

"Promise." Wonwoo whispered onto Seokmin's lips before they settled back into sleep, hands still intertwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, they are all gonna be this smutty, sorry. #seokwoorise
> 
> Any guesses at who's next?  
> (p.s there wont be a chapter with chan, the kiddo is underage and idk about writing smut for someone younger than me. sorry chan stans mayb when he is grown)


	2. Yoon Jeonghan is affectionate, but especially with Lee Seokmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin is trying to cook, Jeonghan has other ideas.

Jeonghan was a natural flirt, this much had always been obvious, skinship came so naturally with him that  Seokmin never thought twice when Jeonghan slid his hand into the back pocket of Seokmin's tight black jeans. It didn't seem out of the ordinary whenever Jeonghan snuck up behind him and wrapped Seokmin in a backhug, hooking his chin over Seokmin's shoulder. When there was no space left on the sofa Jeonghan comfortably sat on Seokmin's thighs, and nothing really seemed out of place. What Seokmin did notice however, was that sometimes Jeonghan _lingered_. Seokmin wasn't sure if this was just his imagination or not but sometimes the thought Jeonghan slipped  past affectionate touches and into... somewhere else.

Jeonghan was always very open about his affection for Seokmin both on and off camera, Seokmin was 'his fool', always making him laugh, playing along with his teases and jokes. Jeonghan loved the attention Seokmin gave him, calling him 'prettiest' and 'Angel-Hyung', playing with his hair, even telling him he had beautiful eyes right in the middle of a broadcast once. But it was that kind of genuine and honest appreciation that made Seokmin so lovely.

Seokmin had finished up with vocal practice early today and while he would normally head over to the dance studio to practice choreography, he also knew that no one in the dorm had eaten anything but leftovers for the past two days, so he decided to sneak back to the dorms and cook something to surprise everyone when they got back. He jogged down the stairs and out the building, thinking through the list of recipes in his head.  Seokmin didn't particularly enjoy cooking, especially for 13 people, but it was relaxing sometimes, especially when the dorm was quiet like this. Seokmin kicked off his shoes in the entryway and padded over in his socks to the kitchen, pulling off his hoodie and chucking it onto the sofa as he walked past.

Humming to himself as he got the ingredients out of the fridge and started boiling the water, there was a pile of dishes waiting to be washed but Seokmin knew Soonyoung and Vernon hadn't cleaned up in months so he planned to bother them to do it when they got back. Seokmin began slicing up the vegetables, muttering to himself that the knife was too blunt, when he felt a pair of cold hands on his sides. The knife dropped onto the counter with a clatter as Seokmin yelped and span around, ending up face to face with a giggling Jeonghan, who looked a little too pleased at how easily he had managed to get Seokmin flustered.

"Hyung! You scared me! What are you doing back?" Seokmin asked curiously.

"Did you forget? I had a meeting at the company today so I wasn't at practice, cant you tell?" Jeonghan laughed back, and he was right. Jeonghan was wearing an oversized blue and white pinstripe shirt , buttoned to the neck, half tucked into turned up black skinny jeans. 'These were definitely not practice clothes,' Seokmin thought to himself, Jeonghan looked _good_ , his blonde hair had been pushed back by the wind which somehow only made him look better. Seokmin felt a little conscious in his half-clean khaki tracksuit bottoms and loose white vest top, it was pretty hard not to be at least a little intimidated by how pretty Jeonghan was sometimes. It wasn't that Seokmin was unhappy with his own looks, but looking like your average teenage boy while standing next to Jeonghan, who was looking like some kind of untouchable marble statue, he couldn't help but compare.

"Right, I remember. You look really nice today by the way, that shirt suits you." Seokmin replied happily, grinning at Jeonghan before turning back to the vegetables to try and hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I'll give you a hand, pass me the spare knife, I'll help you cut these up." Jeonghan offered, sliding over to the counter next to Seokmin. He reached to take the knife from Seokmin's hand, and there it was. The linger. Seokmin knew he wasn't imagining how Jeonghan slowed as he took the knife, allowing him to brush his fingers against Seokmin's palm. Seokmin's eyes followed Jeonghan's movements, each one seemingly precise and careful, naturally elegant. Seokmin felt hypersensitive to Jeonghan's touch, the contact of Jeonghan brushing against his bare arm with every movement of the knife. He tired his hardest to ignore the shivers the touch sent down his spine and focused on his own cutting when he felt two fingers swipe across his cheek.

"Wh-?!" he brought a hand up to his face, only to find a stripe of obnoxiously red sauce painted across it. To his left Jeonghan was biting his tongue to stifle his giggles, fingers dipped in red, looking way to proud of his own joke, Jeonghan looked very innocent sometimes, but at this moment his expression could only be described as 'guilty, and pretty pleased about it too'.

Seokmin took slow steps towards Jeonghan, who was shuffling backwards away from him, dipping three fingers in the sauce as he moved. Jeonghan's back hit the opposite counter.

"Seokminnie nooo, please nono" Jeonghan whined insincerely as Seokmin closed in on him. Seokmin grinned down at Jeonghan who let out a small squeak as three red lines were smeared across his forehead. Seokmin laughed at his work, eyes crinkling shut in amusement, allowing Jeonghan to swiftly dip his hand in the open packet of flour sitting on the side, and swipe it directly onto Seokmin's other cheek, leaving a neat white handprint on the side of his face. It was Jeonghan's turn to laugh as he ran and ducked behind the breakfast bar, he peeked over just enough to see Seokmin coming at him with a hand of flour. Jeonghan's high pitched laughed bounced off the kitchen as he attempted to escape from Seokmin, but the younger boy managed to catch his wrist in one hand and used the other to smother the handful of white powder onto Jeonghan's left cheek, leaving a handprint to match his own.

The two of them couldn't hold in their laughter at each other's ridiculous appearances, vegetables forgotten on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Ah! Jeonghan-Hyung! Your jeans!"Seokmin gasped, seeing the streaks of white powder that had inevitable ended up on the black fabric, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess your-"

"Don't worry about it Seokminnie~ I'll throw them in the wash now and they'll be clean by tomorrow, no worries." Jeonghan assured Seokmin, before peeling the stained trousers off and chucking them into the almost full washing basket a few feet away. It wasn't unusual for the members to walk around the dorm half dressed but Seokmin felt his cheeks heating up at the sight of Jeonghan in only the oversized shirt, the top few buttons popped open, he looked almost... seductive? He was finding it hard  to tear his eyes away from Jeonghan's legs, smooth muscle, but toned, 'is it strange to think they look soft?' Seokmin wondered.

"Ah, let me get that off your face," Seokmin mumbled, quickly changing the subject. Jeonghan shut his eyes, allowing Seokmin to wipe the mess off of him, carefully but quickly. "All done!" Seokmin smiled, handing Jeonghan a tissue to return the favour. Jeonghan took a step closer, pressing himself against Seokmin as he cleaned up his face, causing the darker haired boy to blush at the proximity. Smirking at the reaction, Jeonghan purposefully took his time, dragging his fingers down Seokmin's jawline slowly under the pretence of cleaning before reaching out to take Seokmin's hand. "What-?"

"Let me get that for you," said Jeonghan softly, referring to the red sauce which still stained Seokmin's fingertips. Seokmin gulped as Jeonghan took two of Seokmin's long fingers into his mouth. Lips pursed around Seokmin's fingers, Jeonghan sucked gently on the digits, all Seokmin could do was watch with wide eyes. Jeonghan was so attractive like this Seokmin felt dirty just looking, he licked his own lips, unsure of how to proceed.

"Jeonghan-Hyung, I-" Seokmin stammered, but Jeonghan was already reaching past Seokmin, to the counter the younger was pressed against. Jeonghan swiped sugar along his plush bottom lip, the small crystals glittering against the soft pink.

"I think you missed a spot."Jeonghan near-whispered, leaning in closer to Seokmin. It took a second to realise what Jeonghan was asking but Seokmin's body had figured it out before his mind did. Jeonghan's lips tasted painfully sweet, even without the sugar, Seokmin took Jeonghan's face in his hands, pulling him closer until both of their weights were pressed against the counter. Jeonghan moved his hands to Seokmin's waist and Seokmin took this as a signal to deepen the kiss, opening his mouth and tilting his head without breaking apart once. Seokmin kissed hungrily, almost desperatley, he'd thought about this for a long time and now Jeonghan was actually here. Kissing him. It felt like heaven. Maybe Jeonghan really was an angel after all?

Seokmin's hands dropped to Jeonghan's hips , slipping under the thin fabric of the oversized shirt, feelint the smooth skin peeking out from the waistband of Jeonghan's underwear and teasingly dragging his nails over the more _sensitive_ areas just to feel Jeonghan's muscles tense up. Seokmin used his firm grip on Jeonghan's small hips to flip the two of them until it was Jeonghan pressed up against the counter. A sigh escaped jeonghand lips as Seokmin ran his hands down the backs of Jeonghan's thighs, he lifted the older boy up onto the counter with little difficulty, before moving back in with a kiss to the side of Jeonghan's neck. Jeonghan almost _groaned_ , hooking his arms over Seokmin's shoulders as the dark haired boy peppered kisses slowly down Jeonghan's neck all the way to his clavicles. Without moving from where he was sucking a harsh mark into Jeonghan's graceful  collarbones, Seokmin's hands moved from their grip on Jeonghan's smooth thighs and undid the small blue buttons on Jeonghan's shirt to leave him in just a small pair of black briefs, with the shirt hanging off his slim shoulders.

"Seokminnie..." Jeonghan keened, tugging at the fabric of Seokmin's vest, desperate for more skin on skin contact. Pulling away to leave a damp mark blemishing Jeonghan's shoulder, Seokmin whipped his own shirt over his head, discarding it carelessly on the floor. It was Jeonghan's turn to stare, pausing to take in Seokmin, it wasn't the first time he'd seen Seokmin with his shirt off, but it was the first in a context like this. Jeonghan experimentally ran a finger down Seokmin's torso, watching firm muscles twitch under tan skin at the stimulation, every touch felt electric to Seokmin right now.

"Jeonghan-Hyung, please, stop teasing," Seokmin breathed out, desperation tinting his voice. Jeonghan understood and wrapped his legs around Seokmin, pulling himself forward until their hips met. The friction even between layers of fabric was enough to make him gasp. Jeonghan swiped his tongue over his thumb before bringing it to Seokmin's nipple, rubbing the warm wetness across Seokmin's sensitive skin.

"Sh-shit" Seokmin choked as Jeonghan pressed his lips to the soft skin below Seokmin's ear while keeping up the merciless teasing on his nipple. Seokmin's hands gripped at Jeonghan's ass and tried to close the near nonexistent space between them, causing his own erection to brush against Jeonghan's.

"Hah, seokminnie- I want it.." Jeonghan whispered needily into Seokmin's  ear. If Seokmin's face wasn't red before, he certainly was now.

"J-Jeonghan-hyung? Wh-? I-" Seokmin spluttered, cheeks flushed and no longer sure where to put his hands, Jeonghan's body draped over him.

"Seokmin-ah" Jeonghan purred, dancing his fingers over Seokmin's waistband. "I want you to fuck me, can you do that for me?" punctuating the question by dragging Seokmin's lower lip between his teeth. All Seokmin to could bring himself to do was gulp and nod his head. "I want to hear you say it seokminnie~ can you do that for me?" Jeonghan repeated, smirking up at him.

"Y-yeah. I can do that. I can do that for you." Seokmin replied, uncertainty shaking his voice. Jeonghan gracefully unwrapped his legs from Seokmin's torso, looking at him with half lidded eyes and parted lips, an expression too lewd for a face that angelic.

"Bottom cupboard to your left." Jeonghan said quietly, but firmly, making his urgency obvious. The bottom left cupboard contained the spare bathroom supplies, the ones they didn't have space for, unopened bottles of bleach and packets of wet wipes and endless spare cosmetics. Pushing past the layers of bottles at the front, Seokmin found a decent sized bottle of lube at the back, next to a small string of condoms. By the time he'd fished them out Jeonghan had already slid his underwear off and tossed his shirt to the floor. Seokmin almost _gasped_. Jeonghan was breathtakingly beautiful like this, Seokmin was almost hesitant to touch him in case this was all just a dream, it wouldn't be the first time. Taking the initiative, Jeonghan guided Seokmin's hovering hands to his own waist, taking his soft lips once more but softer and gentler than before to reassure the younger boy.

"You don't need to be nervous," Jeonghan murmured in between kisses, "I want you Seokmin-ah, touch me as much as you want." Seemingly in response, Seokmin slid his hands down from Jeonghan's petite waistline, following the smooth curve of his hip, to press Jeonghan's delicate thighs apart. Seokmin spread a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and positioned them below Jeonghan's entrance.

"is this ok?" Seokmin asked, Jeonghan only responding with one more slow, sweet kiss, but that was confirmation enough. One finger slipped in easily enough, all the way to the knuckle. Seokmin curled his finger inside Jeonghan, making the elder dig his nails in to Seokmin's shoulders with a soft whine. But when the second finger was added Jeonghan _whimpered_. Seokmin had always had pretty hands with long, careful fingers and it was making Jeonghan weak as they slipped in and out with little resistance, stretching him open.

"God, Seokmin your fingers- Fuck-" Jeonghan panted, already feeling overwhelmed, arching his spine to get the perfect angle for Seokmin  to hit the right spot with each movement. Jeonghan felt his resolve wear away as he begun rocking his hips to match Seokmin's actions, gripping the countertop for support, trying to force Seokmin _deeper,_ to give him _more_. Seokmin could only stare awestruck as _Yoon Jeonghan_ started _riding his fucking fingers_ letting out needy moans that went straight to Seokmin's already hard dick.

"You look so gorgeous right now, you know that?" Seokmin praised, curling his fingers one more time just to make Jeonghan shudder.

"M-More.."

"What?"

"Seokmin I need _more_ , I'm ready so please _\- fuck_ \- please just fuck me." Jeonghan begged, already too close to the edge just from Seokmin's fingers. Seokmin discarded his tracksuits and underwear in one motion and rolled on a condom quickly, all too willing to comply with Jeonghan's request. He aligned himself with Jeonghan, who hooked his slender arms around the back of Seokmin's neck. Seokmin inched forward slowly, not wanting to hurt Jeonghan, who bit his lip harder and harder as Seokmin pushed further, only releasing when he felt Seokmin was all the way in.

"Shit,, you're so tight." Seokmin breathed into the crook of Jeonghan's neck, before sliding out slowly until only the tip remained. He took it as slow and gentle as he could bring himself to go, "Is this ok?" checked Seokmin.

"It's... amazing. Just-" Jeonghan panted, "Just _move_.". Seokmin didn't wait another second, rolling his hips upwards into Jeonghan, making the elder cry out shamelessly. Seokmin let out small 'hah' sounds with every thrust, every muscle tensing and twitching. Their pace increased exponentially as they both gradually lost their ability to control themselves. Jeonghan scratched long red marks down the expanse of Seokmin's large, smooth back, stretching from his shoulder blades downwards, parallel to his spine. The tight heat was almost overwhelming for Seokmin, who was losing rhythm, dissolving into increasingly erratic movements as he drew nearer to his climax.

"Jeonghan-Hyung... I'm- I'm so _close_ -" Seokmin moaned, but he was determined to make Jeonghan feel just as good as him. Seokmin's long fingers stroked the length of Jeonghan's dick, making the older throw his head back with a noise that would put most porn stars to shame.

" _Fuck,_ Seokmin, don't stop" cried Jeonghan, bucking his hips up to meet Seokmin's hand, desperate for more contact, he was _so close_.

They came together, Jeonghan streaking cum onto him own torso, near screaming in bliss, Seokmin with Jeonghan's name on his lips. Their pace fell as fast as it rose until Jeonghan was leaning against the wall behind him, Seokmin slumped against his chest, both breathing heavily and heads spinning with exertion and pleasure. The two of them looked around at the mess of the kitchen, the flour spilt all over the floor along with various knocked-over kitchen implements that lay among the discarded clothes, the vegetables forgotten about on the side. They looked back at each other, a little guiltily, and fell into giggles. Seokmin grinned and pressed a small kiss to Jeonghan's cheek, the lazy affection coming naturally to them, Jeonghan smiling softly at the younger boy and running a hand though Seokmin's dishevelled hair which was now sticking up in all directions.

"If you cook and I clean, we should have time for another round before everyone gets back." Smirked Jeonghan, half teasing but also half serious if Seokmin was up for it.

"Sounds good to me," Seokmin laughed back, "But I think we both need to clean up before we can touch anything in the kitchen.". This gave Jeonghan another excellent idea.

"You're right, Seokminne. Wanna go shower with me?"

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, Seokmin did manage to finish cooking dinner, and all the boys were pleased. Unfortunatley no shower sex this time, will have to fix that in the future.
> 
> next chapter: the tol.


	3. The rain does not bother Kim Mingyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rain never hurt anyone, but it does make white fabric go see-through.

At 179 centimetres tall, Lee Seokmin was by no means 'short'. But standing next to a whole 185 centimetres of Mingyu, Seokmin didn't exactly feel like the tallest person in the world. He stood under a shop entryway, sheltering from the rain while Minghao bought drinks for the three of them inside. The rain had started coming down increasingly heavier since the three of them had stepped under the shelter, and was rapidly approaching the point Seokmin would describe as 'torrential', hammering down on the small roof covering their heads. A cold wind blew tiny droplets near horizontally, dampening the left side of Seokmin's black hoodie sleeve and making Mingyu's white long sleeve shirt stick to his skin. Mingyu squeaked at the sudden chill and shuffled closer to Seokmin, trying to hide behind him despite the 6 centimetre height difference making him need to crouch a little. Seokmin laughed at Mingyu's attempt before spinning round and rubbing the boys arms with his sweater covered hands to try and warm him up.

"Aish, how the hell are we gonna get home in this?" Minghao complained, stepping out from the shop. Seokmin and Mingyu shared a look, they both knew Minghao would never willingly get wet, especially not in his new jacket, it wasn't that the jacket wasn't waterproof but Minghao was very protective of his clothing as a self proclaimed 'fashion icon'. Seokmin hooked his arm around Minghao's left arm while Mingyu grabbed Minghao's right, confusion flickered across Minghao's face for a second before realisation of the situation settled in. Minghao tried to pull away but his attempts were futile, Seokmin and Mingyu stepped forward in unison out of the protection of the shelter, dragging a violently cursing Minghao behind them. They ran away laughing from the now-damp Chinese boy who was actively threatening murder on them, Seokmin could feel his fringe sticking to his forehead and water seeping through the fabric of his hoodie as the rain continued to pummel down. Mingyu's canines flashed as he grinned happily by Seokmin's side, droplets of water sliding off his strands of black hair, slowing to let Minghao catch up with them. Mingyu hooked his arms around their shoulders, letting Minghao begrudgingly ruffle his hair, the shorter boy chuckling at the antics of the other two. Thunder started to rumble in the distance, prompting them to jog as the rain got even harsher.

"Yah! If I get hit by lightning its gonna be your fault!" Minghao joked, pulling his jacket over his head as a mild attempt to protect himself.

"Yeah but what if you get superpowers? What do we get then?" Seokmin responded with a giggle.

"Yeah! Will you protect us Hao?" Mingyu joined in, causing Minghao to roll his eyes.

"If I had lightning powers, both of you would get zapped first." smirked Minghao, before speeding away from them. They managed to avoid lightning strikes and made it back to the dorm building, Mingyu and Seokmin yelling at every clap of thunder on the way. Once they managed to get up the stairs, leaving a trail of small puddles behind them, they stumbled into the entry way, kicking off their sodden shoes.

"Dibs on the first shower" called Minghao, already halfway to the bathroom, much to Mingyu and Seokmin's dismay, who were left dripping onto the laminate floor.

Mingyu shook the water off of his hair, much like a puppy. An oversized, muscular puppy in an almost _entirely_ see through white shirt. Seokmin noticed the fabric clinging to Mingyu's torso, his tan skin stuck to the translucent fabric and suddenly he felt a lot less cold than he did a second before. Seokmin's black jeans were soaked to his thighs, making the muscles underneath twitch with the chill, tensed and shivering. Seokmin's thighs were impressive even when they weren't in damp, skin tight jeans and Mingyu has always been aware of this, but right now he was really struggling to resist the urge to reach out and grab them. He distracted himself by wringing out his still-dripping shirt, oblivious to how much of an effect this action had on Seokmin, who was unintentionally staring as Mingyu revealed his hipbones, peeling his shirt from his abdomen. Seokmin stripped off his socks and threw them with surprising accuracy onto the radiator a couple of feet away, wiggling his toes in the little puddle created by Mingyu's wrung out shirt.

"Watch out!" yelped Mingyu as Seokmin (inevitably) slipped. Mingyu shot forward on instinct and caught Seokmin just in time to stop him from slamming his head into the wall, arms wrapped tightly round his waist. Seokmin looked up after the initial shock of the fall, only to see Mingyu's lazy half smile shining down fondly at him.

"Th-Thanks.." Seokmin said, more quietly than he intended, suddenly incredibly aware of their proximity, the droplets rolling off of Mingyu's hair falling onto his own. The moment of silence stretched past comfortable into something unspoken, neither of them pulling back from their position, feeling each other's slight shivers with their chests pressed flush against each other, separated only by damp layers of fabric.

"Showers free." Called Minghao, strutting out of the bathroom with a towel slung round his waist. The advantage of sharing a dorm with thirteen people was that everyone had now learned how to shower very efficiently, as most of the time a couple of minutes is the only time available.

"Do you wanna go next?" offered Seokmin, finally stepping away from Mingyu.

"Na, you can go ahead, I'm gonna look for something to mop this up with." Brushed off Mingyu, giving Seokmin a nudge in the direction of the bathroom.

"There's spare paper towels under the sink." advised Seokmin before closing the bathroom door behind him. Tearing off his damp clothes and stepping under the warm water was blissful as he felt the chill seep out of his body. Seokmin ran his hand through his hair when his thoughts decided to intrude on him, specifically, thoughts of Mingyu and his goddamn white shirt. The way his arms flexed as he wrung out the soaked fabric, the way his tan skin contrasted perfectly against the white, the way his nipples were so painfully obvious-

Seokmin stopped himself as he felt the thought travel straight downwards. He couldn't, not now, not with Mingyu literally waiting right outside to use the exact same shower. After washing his hair as fadt as he could and hopping out of the shower, Seokmin grabbed a towel and unlocked the bathroom to go find some dry clothes.

"Mingyu! I'm out the shower" called Seokmin.

"Gotcha!" Mingyu replied from where he was throwing out a wad of soaked paper towels. Seokmin wandered into his room, glad everyone else was still out so he could change freely, grabbing his half-clean adidas tracksuits and a shirt with some English writing that he was pretty sure belonged to Seungcheol at one point. He wandered out and fell lazily onto the sofa, scrolling mindlessly down his phone, considering bothering Minghao but knowing he was almost definitely already lying down with his headphones on. Seokmin's wet hair dripped down his neck, the towel around his shoulders protecting his shirt neckline. He heard the bathroom door click as the latch was unlocked and all Seokmin could think was 'for the love of god _do not_ look up', before almost immediately, looking up. Mingyu leaned out with a towel wrapped around his waist, bubbles of shampoo still in his hair.

"Ah, Seokmin! Is there any spare shower gel in the cupboard? The bottle just ran out." Mingyu asked, apparently not aware he was _nearly naked_ and _wet_ and causing Seokmin to _suffer_. Nevertheless Seokmin managed to drag his eyes away and find a bottle of shower gel in the cupboard, he padded over to Mingyu, who gave his ever-so-charming smile as he took the bottle from Seokmin's hands.

Suddenly, it was another one of those moments when Seokmin realised how small he felt next to Mingyu, looking up at him with his broad shoulders and chest on display. Mingyu cocked his head, questioning what Seokmin was staring at so intensely, water still dripping down his torso.

"You're too tall." muttered Seokmin, almost too quiet for Mingyu to hear.

"Wh-?" Mingyu didn't manage to finish the question as Seokmin took the towel from around his shoulders and hooked it round the back of Mingyu's neck to pull him down into a kiss. Seokmin was on this tip-toes to allow his lips to meet Mingyu's in a relatively chaste kiss. Slow, gentle and sweet. Seokmin pulled back and descended from his tiptoes, releasing his hold on the towel round Mingyu's neck. For a long second, Mingyu stood, dazed, a little unsure of how to respond in this situation, before he leaned down to kiss Seokmin again, a little messier but just as meaningfully.

Mingyu cupped Seokmin's face with his free hand, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss, pressing forward until Seokmin could feel the cool water droplets from Mingyu's chest seeping through the front of his shirt. Seokmin smelt like citrus body wash and cheap shampoo and everything familiar and Mingyu couldn't get enough as he felt rough palms slide over his hips, pulling his forward. Seokmin shuffled backwards, guiding the two of them over to the edge of the sofa, hands and lips still all over each other, until the backs of his knees hit the armrest. Mingyu's towel lay forgotten on the other side of the room, the taller boy now only in a thin pair of underwear, leaving little to Seokmin's imagination.

Seokmin allowed himself to be pushed backwards, landing with a thump as his back hit the cushions of the sofa, Mingyu wasting no time crawling over him. His knees rested either side of Seokmin's hips, holding himself up on his hands, his arms framing Seokmin's flushed face. Looking up at Mingyu, seeing the water rolling down his neck, Seokmin suddenly felt very exposed despite being the more clothed one of them by a long way.

"You ok?" Mingyu checked, breath heavy. Seokmin only nodded in response, hair splayed out on the soft cushion beneath him, chest rising and falling in anticipation. Mingyu took this as a signal to move forward, leaning down and digging his sharp canines into the smooth expanse of Seokmin's neck.

"Ah! Gyu-" gasped Seokmin, his hands flying to Mingyu's hair, fingers easily sliding between the wet strands. He could swear he felt Mingyu smile against his skin at his reaction. Mingyu sucked the skin between his teeth, biting gently just to feel Seokmin squirm slightly beneath him, the shorter boy biting his lip in an unsuccessful attempt to quiet the high pitched noises escaping from him. Seokmin could feel himself growing harder, stretching the fabric of his tracksuits. His resolve crumbled away and he bucked his hips up, grinding into Mingyu making him release the grip his mouth had on Seokmin's neck. Mingyu used his hips to press Seokmin down into the sofa, his hardness painfully obvious through the thin fabric of his underwear, this breath hot against the damp mark left on Seokmin's neck. Seokmin could hardly move, pinned under the weight of Mingyu, who was damn-near humping Seokmin into the cushion. All Seokmin could do was pant at the friction that was currently overwhelming him, reducing him to a whimpering mess, begging for more contact.

Seokmin pushed Mingyu up and shuffled into a sitting position, allowing him to pull his shirt off. Mingyu couldn't help but stare at Seokmin's toned upper body, still straddled over Seokmin's lap, hands now resting on Seokmin's waist. Mingyu smiled up at Seokmin through his mussed up fringe, half getting in his eyes, half sticking straight up and Seokmin couldn't help but smile back. Mingyu grinned mischievously and in one motion managed to whip Seokmin's tracksuit bottoms off.

"Ah! How did you-?! I was _sitting down_! You were _sitting on me_!" Seokmin yelped at Mingyu, who now kneeling in front of him, looking at the tracksuits in his hand, apparently also somewhat confused at how he had achieved that.

"I didn't want to be the only one in my underwear, ok?" argued Mingyu, although somewhat distractedly as _holy shit Seokmin's legs_. Seokmin noticed the staring and pushed Mingyu back by the shoulders until he was sat back against the sofa. Mingyu couldn't tear his eyes away as Seokmin pulled his underwear off, before hooking his leg over and straddling Mingyu's lap, arms lazily hooked around the taller boys shoulders. Mingyu's hands hovered uncertainly over Seokmin's legs, suddenly overly conscious to touch him, testing the waters of this new level of intimacy.

"It's ok." reassured Seokmin, simply and straightforwardly, pulling Mingyu's hands down onto his strong thighs, prompting the other boy to grip and the smooth muscle.

"You know, you look amazing like this." Mingyu said honestly, eyeing the pretty bruise forming on Seokmin's neck from earlier, "Your neck, your shoulders, they're so _pretty_? And then your _thighs_? Seokmin, _your thighs_."

Seokmin gave Mingyu one of his signature blinding smiles before kissing the dazed expression off of his face. Pulling the fabric of Mingyu's underwear down without breaking the kiss was easier than Seokmin expected to be, and now their equally hardened cocks brushed against each other with every motion of their bodies, slick and hot and painfully addictive. Mingyu whimpered with every roll of Seokmin's hips, hands sneaking up Seokmin's thighs and around to grab his perfectly curved ass. Both of them knew they could finish like this, rubbing against each other until the friction tipped them over the edge, but that wasn't what either of them were thinking of. Seokmin broke their kiss after what seemed like forever and leaned to pull a small tube from the pocket of the crumpled tracksuits.

"Knew I'd left it in there." Seokmin mumbled, handing the lube to Mingyu who had a pleased smirk plastered across his face. Mingyu slicked his fingers with the cool liquid before reaching back round to gently press into Seokmin, one digit, then two slid into Seokmin, who bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from gasping at the cold sensation. Mingyu hurriedly scissored his fingers, knowing he'd finish before they'd even begun if Seokmin kept making  those noises, small, high-pitched whines of pleasure with every movement of Mingyu's fingers.

"Mingyu I'm fine, I'm ready, just _do it_." Seokmin pleaded. He positioned himself above Mingyu, carefully lowering himself, hissing at the stretch, Mingyu was by no one's standards 'small' and _god_ did it feel good. Mingyu let out a sigh as he bottomed out, completely wrapped up in Seokmin, his fingers now leaving indents on Seokmin's thighs. "I'm gonna move, ok?" sighed Seokmin into Mingyu's ear.

"Yeah, fuck, you feel so good Seokmin... shit." escaped through Mingyu's gritted teeth. Seokmin slowly began to rise and fall, slowly at first, fluttering breaths escaping through pink and swollen lips. Thrusting upwards, Mingyu met Seokmin with every movement, skin slapping on skin creating harsh smacking sounds that echoed through the room. They moved erratically, unrhythmically, sacrificing smooth movements for fast pace, both of them pushing themselves to the limit to feel more of this near-ecstasy. Seokmin's cries increased in volume as he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, his muscles tightening and tensing, Mingyu could feel himself coming dangerously close as well.

When he could feel Seokmin's nails digging into his shoulders Mingyu knew he was seconds away, he pulled Seokmin in and kissed him through his orgasm, neither of them sure who came first. They drew away slowly, trying to drag the moment out longer. Then they kissed again. And again. And then again until they lost count, sitting together naked and sweaty and goddamn blissful.

"Ey Seokmin, we gotta get up. Gotta like? Shower or some shit? Yeah. That." Mingyu mumbled, a little dazed, a little exhausted, but mostly really goddamn pleased with himself.

"You're the one with the jizz on your abs, you gotta shower more than me." Seokmin whined back

"Shut up, you're still sweaty. And you're still sitting on my dick." Chuckled Mingyu, resting his head on Seokmin's shoulder, hearing him snort a laugh back. They sat there for what felt like too long, lying against each other in comfortable silence, feeling the rise and fall of each other's chests, exhaustion still seeping into their muscles, making standing up seem like a herculean task.

"Gyuuuu~ I wanna go to bed," Seokmin said sleepily, adjusting his position, allowing Mingyu to finally slip out with a small gasp of relief.

"Seokmin you're gonna have to give me at least like, 20 minutes before I can go for round two."

"No like, to sleep."

Mingyu looked briefly at the clock wonkily nailed to the opposite wall, "You wanna sleep at 2 in the afternoon?" he questioned.

"Do you _not_ wanna sleep right now?" Seokmin asked back, words slightly muffled as he buried his face in the crook of Mingyu's neck. Mingyu considered the question for the moment and _damn_ , Seokmin was right, sleep kinda sounded like the best thing in the world right now. "Ah! Gyu! What-?!" Seokmin yelped as Mingyu promptly picked the smaller boy off of his lap and hoisted him into the air, holding him in his arms a little like a princess. Mingyu only grinned in response, canines flashing as he walked towards the bedroom, careful not to hit Seokmin on the doorframe on the way in. Seokmin was dumped unceremoniously onto the bed, laughing at Mingyu's antics. The bed creaked as Mingyu lay down beside Seokmin, pulling the covers up over the both of them and shuffling down until they were face to face, resting on the same pillow. Seokmin's arm lay across Mingyu's chest, two pairs of long legs tangled up under the covers, fingertips touching ever so lightly. And they stayed just like that, smiling in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mingyu wins every wet tshirt contest ever with those tiddies. also minghao definitely walked in on them making out on the couch, save him pls.
> 
> nex chapter: he tinie, ,,but watch out, , he attac


	4. Lee Jihoon takes his coffee bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin always knows how to distract Jihoon with coffee. Jihoon decides he doesn't mind being distracted sometimes.

The clock seemed to be ticking slower than usual in the run up to 2pm, the clock itself didn't make a ticking sound but just seeing the hand twitch round in his peripheral vision had Jihoon impatiently tapping the surface of his desk, unable to focus on the rhythm pumping out of his headphones. His mixing software sat idle in front of him, the track he'd been working on that had seemed so promising as he had started creating it was beginning to sound stale and repetitive, it was taking a lot of effort to not slam his head into his keyboard in frustration. He tipped his head back, trying to draw inspiration from the blank squares that stared back at him from the ceiling, running a hand through the bleached ruffles of his hair. He slumped back into his chair, facing the monitor again, squinting at the shitstorm of files cluttering his desktop, he was going to need glasses if he kept this up.

He needed _inspiration_ , Jihoon thought to himself after a solid 10 minutes of tapping out failed melodies, he just needed something to spark an idea and this whole song will fall together, but sadly. Nothing clicked. Well, nothing except the clock as it struck 2:05. 'He's later than usual...' Jihoon thought to himself. Every day for the past two or three weeks, around 2pm, a certain _distraction_ would sneak into Jihoon's studio with a coffee in each hand and a brown paper bag with some kind of sweet snack inside held between his teeth. Jihoon could never be too mad as the paper bag had the logo of his favourite bakery on and _maybe_ he forgot to eat sometimes. There are worse distractions than Lee Seokmin and the best pastry this side of Seoul.

Right on cue, he heard the studio door click open behind him, the silence broken by upbeat humming, Jihoon didn't need to turn around to know who it was. The brown paper bag was released from between Seokmin's teeth and landed with a small thump on the desk.

"Why don't you just hold the bag with your hands? You could hold it as well as a coffee, you got big hands." Jihoon muttered, slipping his headphones to around his neck.

"I do on the way here, but I gotta use one hand to open the door when I get here, so coffee in one hand and bag in the mouth. Solution." Seokmin answered with a smile.

"Thank you for this though, I forgot breakfast this morning."

"Eh?! You've been up since 7:30 and you haven't eaten?! You gotta take better care of yourself, what if I hadn't come?"

"I knew you would" smirked Jihoon, biting into his newly acquired cinnamon whirl, " _God_ , this is good, you always get the best stuff."

"The aunty in there likes me." Seokmin grinned proudly, "She says I seem _polite and_ _wholesome_."

"Yeah, that's because she hasn't seen you getting ready for morning practice. Your whole 'morning-zombie' this isn't what I'd call 'wholesome'" Jihoon laughed at Seokmin's expression of mock offense. He took a sip of his coffee only to discover, this was definitely not his coffee, his was black and this one tasted more like pure sugar and cream more than actual coffee. "Bleh, you gave me your coffee, switch back."

Seokmin had apparently also taken a sip as he scrunched his face up like he'd just bitten into a lemon. "Take back your battery acid." Seokmin said, handing over Jihoon's cup, "So what's the problem today?"

"Eh?"

"Your eyebrows are all scrunched together, you only do that when you're stuck on a song. What's the problem?" Seokmin asked casually. Jihoon couldn't help but raise his eyebrows, Seokmin acted silly, but he always noticed the smallest things in Jihoon, he could always tell when something was up.

"I just... I just can't find the right rhythm, every time I think I've got a melody it clashes with the bassline I've got already and I just- yeah. I guess I'm just stuck because I can't think of anything new." Jihoon sighed dejectedly. Seokmin was listening intently, wide eyed and still a little sweaty, he must have just come from practice. Jihoon had always loved that about him, he would always listen even if he didn't 100% understand or relate.

"Let me take a listen." Seokmin said, jumping out of his chair and walking over to the desk. He plucked Jihoon's headphones off and put them on then leaned down to look at the monitor, one arm slung over the back of Jihoon's chair to keep him balanced. The loose shirt Seokmin was wearing gaped forward, exposing his pronounced collarbones and the top of his chest, Jihoon found it hard to look away. Seokmin was so... striking. All sharp angles and high cheekbones and smooth muscle, his hair pushed back under the headphones and his eyes shut in focus made him look like a goddamn _model_. Jihoon could feel his face heating up, he knew he was staring, and Seokmin's arm draped inches away from his shoulders wasn't helping. He was never one for skinship but Seokmin had gradually worn him down, and he had to admit Seokmin's shoulder was the perfect height for leaning, and it was kinda nice that he could hear Seokmin's heartbeat when he hugged him. The kids affection was addicting, and Seokmin was always happy to give.

"It's really solid! I like the bit where the beat increases a bit like 'badadadada', it's like a racing heart! Who is Jihoonie's heart racing for eh?~" Seokmin teased, grin plastered across his face as he nudged Jihoon's shoulder playfully. It was no good trying to fight down the blush, how could Seokmin do this to him? Make him like this? Smiling at him _like that_ and making him feel all?? floaty?

Jihoon looked up at Seokmin, who still had Jihoon's headphones round his ears. Melodies are difficult, Jihoon thought to himself. Melodies are difficult, but Lee Seokmin is not, he's straightforward and honest and kind and _goddamn gorgeous_. Jihoon wrapped a determined hand around the headphone cable and pulled hard enough to bring Seokmin s face low enough for Jihoon to kiss that goofy grin off of his lips.

Jihoon was unhesitant to grab the back of Seokmin's neck with one hand, opening the taller boys lips with his own, the angle was awkward, but he didn't care. Jihoon pulled back, dragging Seokmin's lower lip between his teeth as he did, looking up though hooded eyes to see Seokmin staring back wide eyed.

"Hyung?! Wh-?!" Seokmin spluttered, face rapidly turning pink. Jihoon only smirked and pulled him back in with only more enthusiasm.

"Seokmin, I want this. You do too, don't you?" Jihoon asked mere centimetres from Seokmin's lips, his usual bluntness making Seokmin's pulse increase rapidly.

"Wh- What do you mean?" Seokmin near-whispered, pupils blown wide under the studio lights.

Jihoon smirked, leaning in to whisper into Seokmin's ear, "I _mean_ you've come here every day for the past 3 weeks, at almost exactly 2pm every time. And I think the reason is the same as the reason I've been letting you _distract_ me so easily." he pressed a kiss to Seokmin's temple, "I think you know exactly what I mean. And that's why your hands on my leg.". Seokmin quickly pulled his hand back off Jihoon's thigh, unaware of when he put it there in the first place.

Seokmin tried to wrap his head around Jihoon's words, they were all true, he did bring coffee as an excuse to see Jihoon as often as possible. He was amazing, he made Seokmin feel like he was walking on air, but Seokmin had never previously considered acting on this feeling, near certain Jihoon was oblivious to it and would _definitely_ not return it even if he did know. Seokmin's train of thought was cut off abruptly by Jihoon tapping his forehead, perhaps a little more aggressively than intended.

"Ey, stop over thinking! I like you! I think you're handsome and nice and want to kiss you! It's not complicated! You like me too right?" Jihoon said exasperatedly, he wasn't one to show insecurity but his voice definitely had a slight wobble on the last sentence, blush creeping onto the tips of his ears.

Jihoon's simple honesty always helped Seokmin put things into perspective and as soon as reality settled in, Seokmin didn't need to think about anything anymore. He finally took the initiative and ever so gently tipped up Jihoon's face to press a chaste kiss to his soft, pouty lips, eyes fluttering shut. A beat of silence passed as the air of the studio felt heavy with tension and asking, dust floating under the lights seeming to still as neither of them dared to even let out a breath. A split second that felt like a lifetime later, the dam broke and Jihoon kissed Seokmin like a flood, the force taking all the air out of his lungs until he could only breathe in the other boy.

Jihoon locked his arms around Seokmin's shoulders, trying to pull Seokmin closer, there was far too much space between them at this awkward angle, and Jihoon was becoming increasingly frustrated at the lack of contact. Locking his hands onto the front of Seokmin's shoulders he pulled himself up and pushed Seokmin down in a flash, the sudden switch of positions making the younger boy yelp in surprise. Jihoon wasted no time in climbing up onto Seokmin's lap, the chair creaking at the unexpected weight, sliding on its wheels as Jihoon pushed Seokmin further back into the chair until he was leaning back into the seat. He could feel Seokmin tentatively fiddling with the hum of his shirt, unsure of how to progress, touches still light and fleeting despite the enthusiasm he kissed Jihoon with.

"You don't have to be so gentle with me you know, I won't break." Jihoon muttered between kisses, placing Seokmin's hands firmly on his thighs, as endearing as Seokmin's shyness was Jihoon wanted _more_. Pushing back Seokmin's shoulders Jihoon moved down to dig his teeth into Seokmin's exposed neck drawing a gasp from the younger, his grip tightening on Jihoon's thighs, pulling their bodies closer. Seokmin was red faced and breathing heavy, his timidness melting away under Jihoon's lips, gently starting to roll his body against Jihoon's, undoing the buttons on the smaller boys checked shirt with long, delicate fingers. Jihoon felt the pop of each button coming undone and pulled away from the soft pink area not forming  on Seokmin's neck, decorating the area just above his collarbone. Jihoon's hands clawed at the back of Seokmin's shirt, dragging fistfuls of the fabric upwards and over Seokmin's head, throwing it over the desk behind him. Even through the layers of clothing that remained on, Jihoon could feel Seokmin getting harder beneath him with every second passing, he gave an experimental roll of his hips, grinding down into Seokmin mercilessly. The younger bit his lip in a failed attempt to hide the moan he couldn't help but let out. Pulling back and rolling the chair away from him slightly, Jihoon slid down between Seokmin's legs and onto his knees without once breaking eye contact.

"H-Hyung... I- Ah!" Seokmin got cut off by Jihoon rubbing at the obvious hardness at the front of Seokmin's jeans with a small smirk on his face. Jihoon made quick work of Seokmin's jeans, undoing them and throwing them over his shoulder with little effort, leaving Seokmin in only his underwear and blushing furiously as he looked down at Jihoon who was now teasing him with a line of kisses along the inside of his thigh. Seokmin felt Jihoon's hot breath against his sensitive skin as his underwear was taken off smoothly, sliding off his long legs.

"Jihoonie- I... fuck." Seokmin couldn't form a coherent sentence but Jihoon knew exactly what he meant and wrapped his link lips around the tip of Seokmin's dick. Throwing his head back against the chair, Seokmin cried out as Jihoon's lips slid down agonisingly slowly, hands flying to grip lightly at Jihoon's hair. Jihoon took as much as he could, palms holding apart Seokmin's thighs as he slid between them, he picked up the pace gradually, savouring Seokmin's throaty moans with every movement, which were affecting him more than he'd like to admit. Seokmin was thick, Jihoon was almost gagging with every bob of his head. He pressed his tongue to the underside of Seokmin's dick, making the younger boy whine and grab at the armrests of the chair, trying to dig his nails into the fake leather. Jihoon lightly dragged his teeth along Seokmin's length when he pulled back, adding a little bit of pain to the pleasure which only made Seokmin more weak, jaw clenching in the effort of trying not to come right then and there, as tempting as it was to come all over Jihoon's pretty face, he was selfish, he wanted more. "Hyung- I'm not gonna last- please..." Seokmin whined, Jihoon looked up at him, lips parted and slick with precum and saliva. He understood what Seokmin was saying, he too was beginning to feel himself straining painfully against his jeans. Jihoon stood and turned to his desk, bending slightly to reach into the middle drawer, bulling out a small blue tube.

"Ah!" yelped Jihoon as he felt firm hand grip his hips from behind, "Seokmin...". The taller boy reached over and took the tube from Jihoon's hand. Jihoon spun and pushed Seokmin back against the desk, carelessly pushing papers and random biros onto the floor, allowing Seokmin to hop up and sit on the smooth surface and Jihoon to climb on top of him. Seokmin squeezed the cool liquid onto his fingers, reaching around to Jihoon's entrance, making the smaller boy twitch at the cold sensation. Jihoon whined impatiently as Seokmin stretched him out, scissoring his fingers as fast as he could without hurting Jihoon.

"Seokmin _please_ , I'm ready, just do it." gritted Jihoon, sliding Seokmin closer to him and positioning himself above Seokmin painfully hard cock. "Ready?" Jihoon breathed out, Seokmin only nodded, biting down on his lower lip. Jihoon grunted as he lowered himself, knowing that he probably should have stretched out more first as the stretch burned, but the burn felt so good, inching down until he completely enveloped Seokmin, white spots dancing across his eyes. Large hands gripped at Jihoon's ass hard enough to leave bruises on the pink tinted skin, Jihoon leaned into Seokmin's neck and whispered into the skin just under his ear. "Move." The command sent a tingling sensation through Seokmin's body, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed, but still he rolled his hips to match Jihoon's rhythm. Jihoon controlled the pace, rising up and down, drinking in Seokmin's sweet moans every time he sunk back down onto him. Threading his hands into Seokmin's hair, Jihoon yanked as hard as he dared, making Seokmin cry out in pleasure as his head was pulled back, exposing his neck for Jihoon to appreciate.

"Jihoonie- fuck..." Seokmin whimpered as the smaller boy bit into the sensitive skin below his jawline, hands still gripping at Seokmin's hair. He was on the border of pain and pleasure and he felt _so good_ , he didn't have words. Jihoon picked up the pace of his hips, rolling against Seokmin with vigour.

"Seokmin _. Harder_." Jihoon growled into his ear, thighs straining at the exertion of riding Seokmin as hard as he was. Seokmin started to buck his hips up to meet Jihoon with every thrust, finding the sweet spot that made Jihoon curse and dig his nails into Seokmin's shoulders. The desk shook and rattled as Jihoon rode faster and harder, bashing against the wall. Jihoon was thankful the studio was soundproof as Seokmin let out a high pitched moan as Jihoon drove his closer to the climax, the smaller boys nails running down his back leaving red trails over his shoulder blades, his hands gripped at Jihoon's ass so hard that he was sure it had to hurt a bit. Jihoon could hear himself almost growl as Seokmin started hitting harder the closer he got to finishing.

"Jihoonie- I'm so close, I'm gonna-" Seokmin bit his lip to muffle a loud whine from punctuating his sentence. Jihoon was equally as close to the edge, feeling himself clenching tighter around Seokmin.

Jihoon leaned in and whispered "Don't hold back your voice, I want to _hear you,_ baby." And that finished it for Seokmin. Seokmin came almost instantly, he arched his back and moaned so loud and high pitched that Jihoon couldn't help but be a little proud of himself for making it happen. Jihoon wasn't far behind, spraying onto Seokmin's stomach yelling a long string of "fuck"s . They rode out the orgasm, slowing down and letting their breathing return to normal, Jihoon fell onto Seokmin's shoulder, smiling to himself despite the disaster they'd made of his studio space. Seokmin's heartbeat was so loud Jihoon could still hear the rhythm of it slowing down from the fast pace of earlier. The beat was strangely, calming? Almost like a melody rather than a steady pace.

"Hey, Seokmin."

" Hmm?" hummed Seokmin, eyes closed in relaxed bliss.

"I don't think I'm stuck on that song anymore."

Seokmin opened his eyes at that. "Really? I'll make sure to bring you coffee more often then." He giggled, grin forming.

"Mmmhmm, I'm gonna need you to keep coming ok? No arguments." Jihoon said in mock-seriousness

"Whatever you say Jihoonie~ " Seokmin laughed. Jihoon adjusted his sitting position, allowing Seokmin to slip out with a small hiss.

"But first, you're helping me clean this mess." Jihoon smirked, gesturing to the chaos of the room around them.

"Ehhhhh" Seokmin whined, falling back against the desk.

"or...?"Jihoon thought aloud, crawling over Seokmin who was splayed out horizontally. Seokmin raised an eyebrow, wondering where Jihoon was going with this. "... we could recharge real quick then you can let me tie you to that desk chair?" Jihoon said suggestively, nodding in the direction of the black leather chair from earlier, still looking a little wonky from their previous escapades. Seokmin could only nod, suddenly too flustered to look Jihoon straight in the eye. Jihoon laughed and reached for his coffee to take a sip. "Bleh, its gone cold." he muttered, immediately putting it back down, he turned back around only to be met with Seokmin's lips straight away. The kiss was gentle, not hurried or desperate, just slow and just right. Seokmin tasted cold coffee on Jihoon's lips.

"Your coffee tastes like shit" Seokmin whispered. Jihoon only kissed him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> power bottom jihoon is the only jihoon for me. sorry this took so long,, life y'know
> 
> next chapter: birthday buddies


	5. Seokmin and Hansols Birthday Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting until midnight for your birthday can be boring if you don't have someone to share it with.

It wasn't difficult to work out what the situation was. Only Seokmin, Hansol and Seungkwan were left in the dorms, the rest of the boys out on what they referred to as "important errands" or "company meetings" or other generic excuses to leave. It was also approximately 52 minutes until Hansol and Seokmin's birthday, the three of them were lazing around, Seokmin furiously tapping at a rhythm game on his phone while Hansol and Seungkwan played against each other at a heated game of mario kart either side of him on the sofa.

"NononONONO THAT'S CHEATING!" yelled Seungkwan as Donkey Kong, Hansol's character, knocked Rosalina, Seungkwan's character, straight off of Rainbow Road and into the abyss. Hansol only laughed as he skidded round the corner into 1st place while Seungkwan fell to 8th, cursing under his breath.

"Last lap! Give up, you're never gonna catch me!" Hansol cackled, eyes not leaving the screen for a second, he could see the finish line and was completely focused. Until Seungkwan's ringtone started blaring. Hansol yelped as he slid into a banana, getting overtaken by second place, "Hey that's gotta be unfair!" he protested.

"Too bad~" Seungkwan teased as he hit pause and answered the call. Seokmin and Hansol could hear muffled yelling through the receiver as Seungkwan's face dropped. "Hold on let me go into the other room first!" hissed Seungkwan as  he walked over to one of the bedrooms and shut the door behind him. Hansol and Seokmin, now left on the sofa, shared a look then top toed over to the closed door and place their ears along the crack to listen in.

"What do you mean the cake isn't here yet?! It's less than an hour to go!" said Seungkwan in the loudest whisper possible, "You need me to pick it up?! But who's gonna distract them?!". There was a long pause of Seungkwan gently pacing up and down the room. "Fine! I'll leave now and go pick it up, give me half an hour.". Seokmin and Hansol threw themselves across the room and onto the sofa by the time Seungkwan stepped out of the bedroom, so they looked as if they hadn't moved at all.

"Sorry guys I've just got to... pick up my jacket... left it in the practice room yesterday. Yeah. I'll be back soon." Seungkwan was not a good liar, his face had turned bright red and he could barely look in their direction. But Hansol and Seokmin played along nonetheless.

"Oh yeah sure, go ahead, we'll wait here." Seokmin said, stifling a grin.

"Yeah, take your time." Hansol smiled, elbowing Seokmin in the side, watching Seungkwan turn and walk out the door. As soon as the door shut behind him the two of them collapsed into laughter, Seokmin falling onto Hansol's shoulder, something like this seemed to happen on every birthday. Seokmin sighed and rested his head on Hansol's lap.

"It's a good thing we have the same birthday Hansollie~ otherwise they would have left me here all alone." Seokmin said in mock-distress. Hansol blushed heavily at the nickname, he wasn't always a fan of it, but Seokmin made it sound so sweet, as well as the fact that Seokmin was lying across his lap like an oversized puppy. Easily flustered as he was, Hansol could feel his face turn pink when the older boy smiled up at him, was it weird to want to run his hands through Seokmin's hair?

"I think I'm gonna change my shirt, they're probably gonna try and take pictures of us..." Seokmin wondered aloud.

"Eh? You look fine?" questioned Hansol, ruffling Seokmin's fringe with his fingers.

Seokmin chuckled "But we're gonna be in pictures together, and you always look so handsome, I've gotta try and compete".

 Hansol nearly choked on air at that, "Wh-What?!" he spluttered, and if he wasn't red before he certainly was now. Seokmin only laughed at his reaction, hand reaching up to pat Hansol's cheek.

"You get embarrassed so easily Hansollie, it's cute..." Seokmin mumbled, smiling affectionately at Hansol, who couldn't help but smile back. There was a pause that Hansol felt lingered a beat to long before Seokmin rolled off the sofa and off of his lap. Seokmin hummed lightly as he shuffled to his bedroom, leaving Hansol alone in the living room, still feeling a little flustered. Taking his mid off of it, Hansol reached for the remote to turn off the television, having given up on his mario kart victory, he pressed the red power button once, then twice, the five more times before realising the remote was probably out of batteries. After checking the draws, the TV stand, under the table and behind the sofa cushions and having only found 3 dead batteries and an empty packet Hansol concluded that there were no new batteries in the living room.

"Hyung! Do you have any batteries in your room? The ones that fit the remote." Hansol called, hoping Seokmin would have some in his bedroom, as he clicked out the old ones and placed them onto the table.

"Uhhhhh yeah, I've got two of the little ones." Responded Seokmin.

"Yeah, those ones are good." Hansol said as he fiddled with the battery pack cover, hearing Seokmin walk into the room from behind him.

"Here you go~" Seokmin smiled, placing his hand on Hansol's shoulder, offering up the two batteries with the other. Hansol jumped at the contact, not realising how close Seokmin was, when he turned their faces were mere centimetres away from each other. Hansol felt his heart jump in his chest at the sudden proximity, hand moving to take the batteries but eyes not leaving Seokmin's face, until he looked down and realised Seokmin was completely shirtless. Hansol nearly squeaked, he quickly turned to the batteries, trying to push them into place, how had he forgotten Seokmin was halfway though changing? He fumbled trying to get the batteries in, nearly dropping them.

"So what were you thinking of wearing?" Hansol asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Seokmin hummed "I was thinking the black shirt, you know the one big neck and the white writing near the bottom?"

"You wear that one all the time!" Hansol laughed,

"Yeah, but don't you think it looks good?" Seokmin teased. And he was right. Hansol really did like the shirt, the neckline was wide and it showed all of his collarbones. Hansol definitely thought it looked good.

"Yeah," Hansol muttered, tuning his face back to Seokmin, eyes flicking over the others collarbones, "It does look good on you.". Hansol licked his lips unconsciously, ears burning. Seokmin's hand reached over and took the remote from where Hansol still had not put the batteries in, not breaking eye contact, electricity ran though Hansol's palm as Seokmin's fingers brushed over it, he was hypersensitive to the contact as unspoken words hung in the air around them.

"Here, let me." Seokmin near-whispered, voice soft as his long fingers fixed the remote with ease, not even needing to look. Stepping closer to Hansol, Seokmin turned off the television and tossed the remote onto the beanbag near them, quieting the game music's cheerful background noise. The silence was now piercing, with only them in the dorm and neither of them saying anything to break the razor thin wall of tension that sat so heavily between them. Hansol could feel his pulse quickening, how could Seokmin call _him_ the handsome one when Seokmin was so effortlessly charming? All Seokmin was doing was looking at him and yet... Hansol didn't know what to say. Seokmin was normally one of the easiest to talk to, conversation came naturally, yet now- Hansol was speechless.

Seokmin chewed on the side of his own lip, a nervous tic. Hansol decided to do what he always did with Seokmin, do what felt most natural. Hands coming round to meet at the back of Seokmin's neck, Hansol pulled the two of them closer together, clashing teeth slightly as their lips crashed together. Seokmin released a small surprised noise but moved his hands down to Hansol's waist, palms warm even through Hansol's red hoodie, pulling the fabric slightly to bring Hansol closer. They fell into perfect balance, giving and taking the right amount, with a little tinge of desperation visible with each movement, Hansol's lips were sweet and soft but his teeth were hard and sharp and he dragged Seokmin's lower lip between them, pulling the tender skin out to give just the right tinge of provocation. They moved back slowly, briefly separating for Hansol to throw his hoodie over his head and to the floor, falling back over the arm of the sofa, Hansol hit the cushions with a thump. He shuffled back allowing Seokmin to climb over after him, pinning Hansol between his elbows, kissing along his cheek, then moving to the sharp line of his jaw, then dragging his teeth over Hansol's exposed throat, making Hansol let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Rolling his hips up, Hansol made Seokmin gasp as they ground together through thin layers of fabric, grabbing the waistband of Seokmin's jeans, Hansol pulled Seokmin down to meet him with more force. Seokmin responded with a sharp nip to the skin above Hansol's collarbone.

"Fuck..."  breathed Hansol, visibly hard now, the curls of his hair falling in his face, flushed and breathing hard. Pulling away, Seokmin pushed Hansol back until he rested against the arm of the sofa, Seokmin between his legs. Seokmin's hands skimmed the skin of Hansol's hips, just above his waistband, feather light touches sending fire through Hansol's body. Teasing Hansol, Seokmin dipped his fingers below the waistband, snapping the elastic, making Hansol draw in a sharp breath.

"Hyung- stop teasing me." Hansol whined, hiding his flushed face with his arm. Seokmin smiled up at Hansol, enjoying the younger boys embarrassment a little, Hansol was just _really_ cute like this. Seokmin pulled Hansol's waistband until his cock sprung free, already looking painfully hard. Starting at the base, Seokmin licked a stripe up the vein on the underside on Hansol's dick all the way to the tip, Hansol tipping his head back and covering his mouth with one hand to stop a lewd groan from escaping.

"Hansolllie~" Seokmin said, licking a bead of precum away, "It's only us two here, you don't have to be quiet, I don't mind if you're loud.". Wrapping his lips around Hansol's length, Seokmin hummed as he slowly sucked his way down as far as his gag reflex would allow, looking up at Hansol who was gripping the fabric of the sofa cushions, digging his nails in hard. Seokmin started out slow, dragging his teeth gently along the skin making Hansol release high pitched whines with every bob of Seokmin's head. Gradually the pace increased, Hansol was straining at the effort of not bucking up into Seokmin's wet mouth, his small whines becoming heavy, deep moans. Hansol could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, spots dancing behind his eyes.

"Seokmin- Wait- I'm gonna cum-" Hansol stuttered, Seokmin hummed in  acknowledgement, but didn't stop. Hansol was seconds away.

"Nn- I wanna- with you.." Hansol managed to moan. _That_ made Seokmin slow.

"What do you mean?" Seokmin asked, voice a little hoarse, saliva and precum slicking his lips.

Hansol's ears tinted pink, "I mean, I want you to feel good to... I want you to cum as well...". Hansol could barely keep eye contact, it had sounded a lot smoother in his head. Seokmin's eyes were blown wide, he hadn't expected Hansol to say that, but it was... sweet. Seokmin tilted Hansol's face back towards him and leaned in, gentler than before, to kiss him, slow but tender. Breaking the kiss first, Hansol leaned over to the low table, and pulled a small bottle of lube from the drawer.

"Found it when I was looking for the batteries earlier." Hansol explained, before pulling off the cap with his teeth.

"Do you want me to-?" asked Seokmin, raising his eyebrows, but Hansol was already squirting the cool gel onto his own fingers. Reaching round, Hansol easily slid one finger into his own entrance, flinging at the cold sensation, but soon relaxing into it and slipping in a second finger. Seokmin watched on wide-eyed, he leaned back against the other armrest of the sofa and slid off his jeans to palm himself  though his underwear, Hansol just looked so good clenching is teeth and biting his lip at the stretch, Seokmin couldn't help but watch. Pulling his fingers out Hansol crawled over Seokmin and yanked off his underwear, straddling his hips. Looking up at Hansol, Seokmin placed his hands on the younger boys thighs, smooth muscle tensing underneath is palms as Hansol lowered himself onto Seokmin, breathing heavily as the stretch burned gently as he slid down. Once Seokmin was all the way in, Hansol collapsed onto his chest, resting the weight of both of them onto the sofa, the heat and pressure making their heads spin. Hansol dragged his lips along Seokmin's neck before whispering in his ear.

"You can move, I can take it." In response Seokmin rolled his hips up into Hansol, moving one hand from Hansol's thighs to his ass, pulling Hansol in closer to let him go deeper, the other hand sliding up Hansol's already-stained shirt, rubbing his thumb over Hansol's nipple.

"F-Fuck" Hansol moaned as Seokmin teased him,  his ass bouncing faster, desperate for more friction. The pace increased exponentially until Seokmin had to move away from Hansol's nipple to hold onto his ass with two hands just to keep the rhythm, Seokmin moaning louder each time Hansol slid back down him, faster and harder than the time before. Seokmin used his grip on Hansol's ass to pull the younger boy forward, changing the angle to hit the sweet spot that made Hansol cry out in pleasure, throwing his head back and arching his back into a perfect curve.

"More, Please- _fuck_ \- _More_." Hansol groaned, digging his nails into whatever his hands met, which in this case happened to be Seokmin's skin. Hansol dragged his nails along Seokmin's torso leaving thin red lines along the curves of his muscles, making Seokmin tighten his grip, pressing bruises into Hansol's ass.

"Hansollie, I'm so close-" Seokmin moaned, biting down on his own lip, eyes squeezed shut. The rhythm started falling apart as they both came closer to their peaks, loud and messy, they grabbed onto whatever they could to keep going harder and harder, Seokmin eventually digging his teeth into Hansol's neck, making the younger curse loudly and dig his nails into Seokmin's broad back. They both came fast and hard, Hansol riding out through the orgasm, slowing down gradually, spurting onto Seokmin's stomach. Stretched out on the sofa, they came down from the high, breathing settling back to a normal rate, Hansol playing with Seokmin's hair absentmindedly, but both quickly realising they were both uncomfortably sticky. Avoiding the temptation to shower together, they both cleaned up before lying in almost the exact same position as before, just as naked, but less sweaty, Hansol still fiddling with Seokmin's hair.

Seokmin hummed in related bliss, leaning into Hansol's touch, he felt he could have stayed like that all night, until his ringtone buzzed. Seokmin looked at his phone, two missed calls from Seungkwan. He had forgotten the time.

"Ohhhh shit!" Seokmin swore, turning his phone to Hansol to show him the time, it was already a minute past midnight, they were meant to get there _at_ midnight. They both sprung off of the sofa in unison panic, Seokmin running into the room and grabbing the nearest clothes available to put on and throwing some at Hansol too, who was trying to sort his hair so it didn't look like he'd just been fucked on the sofa. Getting dressed and ready in under 2 minutes, they hurriedly put their shoes on by the door, shoving their feet in without undoing the laces, Seokmin reached for the door handle when Hansol tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey," said Hansol, making Seokmin turn back to him. Seokmin was met with soft lips pressing against the corner of his mouth. "Happy birthday." smiled Hansol, ears tinted pink. Seokmin grinned happily and took Hansol by the hand. "Happy birthday." he laughed, and they ran out the door, hand in hand.

 By the time they made it to the practice room they were definitely out of breath. Opening the door, 11 voices shouted "SUPRISE!"and handfuls of streamers were thrown over their heads, the colourful ribbons catching on their hair and draping over their shoulders.

"Only you two would be late to your own birthday." sighed Seungkwan, shaking his head as they all sat down around the small pile of food and cola in the middle of the room, making everyone laugh and Seokmin and Hansol blush profusely. The group sand an out-of-tune happy birthday as Joshua lit the candles on top of the vanilla iced cake, Joshua being the only one trusted to use fire without accidentally burning down the practice room. At the end of the song Chan yelled 'make a wish!' as they blew out the candles in one go, which was surprising given they had put enough candles for both of their ages put together onto one cake.

20 minutes later, everyone was spread around the room, Hansol and Seokmin choosing to stay by the cake with Chan and Minghao. "Oh, Hansol-Hyung? Isn't that Seokmin-Hyung's shirt?" Chan asked innocently, noticing the white writing along the hem. Neither Seokmin nor Hansol had noticed until Chan mentioned it, having rushed to run out of the dorm, and although sharing clothes between members wasn't strange, they couldn't help but blush a little given the circumstances.

"Yeah it is, I like it so he let me wear it as a birthday present, right Seokmin-Hyung?" Hansol grinned. Seokmin nearly choked on his cake trying not to laugh, but nodded in agreement anyway. "C'mon Chan, let's go put on some music." Hansol said, changing the subject as he dragged the youngest over to the speakers, winking at Seokmin as he left just to tease the older boy a little.

"You shouldn't have given him that shirt." Minghao muttered, smirking at Seokmin.

"Eh? Why not?" Seokmin tilted his head in confusion.

Minghao put his cake down and leaned over to whisper into Seokmin's ear, "We can all see that bigass bite mark on his neck with a shirt like that."

Seokmin paused for a second, computing what Minghao just said to him, before promptly turning bright red and burying his face in his hands with a groan. Minghao seemed unbothered, continuing to eat his cake while Seokmin died of embarrassment next to him.

After Seokmin had gotten over the initial embarrassment, the rest of the party was a success, only ending when they got a call from the managers reminding them of morning practice tomorrow. They all filed out of the practice room, Seokmin and Hansol lingering at the back of the group. When he was sure no one was looking, Seokmin leaned in kiss Hansol, quickly and quietly, like a secret even though he was pretty sure everyone already knew, smiling against his lips. Without needing to say anything, Hansol slipped his hand into Seokmin's and they walked out, side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vernon my guy you really shoulda put some concealer on that,, thank you to everyone who has left kudos and comments, they really keep me going
> 
> next chapter: your favourite english teacher


	6. Joshua Hong is caught at the wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin didn't always have the best timing. This was one of those times. He's seen something he shouldn't but he just cant seem to forget about it...

Seokmin had never had the best timing in the world, but this was a new level. Humming along to the music coming out of the earphones slung around his neck, Seokmin padded across the dorm floor, hunting for a phone charger which has a cable that wasn't all torn up at the end. There were only two bedrooms left to check, most of the boys were piled up in the living room or the largest bedroom, so Seokmin assumed they were empty. The door was a little stiff, not swinging open easily when Seokmin turned the handle, this should have been the sign for him to move along, but Seokmin thought the door was just... stuck on something? He did not think someone had put a box in front of the door on purpose to act as a makeshift barrier while the lock was broken. With a little shove, the door opened slowly, Seokmin slid through the gap in the doorway, skipping two songs of his playlist, tapping at his rapidly dying phone. Looking up, Seokmin realised he was not alone in the room, Joshua was splayed out on the bed on the further side of the room, eyes fluttered shut and pouty lips parted, head tilted back against the cushions, one hand twisted in his shirt and the other down the front of his tracksuit bottoms. And he had apparently not noticed Seokmin enter.

Seokmin knew the right thing to do would be to back out of the room as quickly and quietly as he could, but he didn't. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the rise and fall of Joshua's chest, the elegant line of his neck, the gaspy breaths escaping his lips. Joshua always seemed so composed, so neat, seeing him like this with cheeks flushed and hand moving erratically under the fabric, Seokmin was entranced. Joshua bit back a small moan which snapped Seokmin out of his reverie, the younger boy backing out of the door as quietly as he could, face burning up, stumbling into the corridor.

'What the fuck did I just do?! Ohhhhmygod what did I do?!' Seokmin's internal monologue yelled, he felt creepy, but even as he could sense the guilt in his gut, he couldn't get the image of Joshua out of his head.

This was how Seokmin found himself, two days later, standing outside the dorm with the key in the lock, not knowing if he should open the door. He knew it was only Joshua in there and since 'the incident' Seokmin had been unsure of how to act around Joshua. Eye contact had been near impossible, physical contact even worse, Seokmin felt a mixture of guilt and... something else every time Joshua was near and he didn't know what to do about it. Joshua, none the wiser, had been his usual funny, sweet, self, but Seokmin was sure that he had to be picking up on something. It's not like Seokmin had tried ignoring it, forgetting about it, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary that he had seen, all guys do it, but Seokmin couldn't stop thinking about the perfect curve of Joshua's neck or how his sweet voice sighed out such gentle sounds or how he'd like to hear it aga-

Seokmin violently shook the thought out of his head and near-slammed the dorm door open, kicking off his shoes into the pile in the entryway. Pulling his earphones out of his ears and dangling them around his neck, Seokmin looked around for any sign of other people in the apartment, but no one could be seen, it was almost _silent_ , a rare occurrence in a place which housed thirteen rowdy boys. Wandering over to the fridge to inspect what leftovers were available to microwave, Seokmin sang to himself, he had taken to singing English songs in an attempt to brush up before the USA leg of their tour, his vocabulary was ok but he needed to work on his pronunciation. Tapping on the counters, Seokmin shuffled around the kitchen floor peeking in the cupboards for any snacks as he went, singing loud enough not to hear anyone walking up the corridor and into the room. An arm hooked around Seokmin's shoulders making him jump fast enough to whack the back of his head on the open cupboard door.

"Oh my god are you ok?!"squeaked Joshua, gently grabbing Seokmin's head and tiptoeing to inspect the top of his head, "I didn't mean to sneak up on you, I thought you heard me come in!".

"It's fine Hyung, I promise." Seokmin reassured, rubbing the back of his head, giggling a little at how flustered Joshua was, before realising how close Joshua was to him. Joshua's oversized grey shirt was slipping off his delicate collarbones as he reached up over Seokmin's head.

"As long as you're ok, sorry for surprising you." sighed Joshua, ruffling Seokmin's hair, but Seokmin was struggling to look him in the eye again, Joshua was normally so easy to be around, Seokmin wasn't used to this awkwardness. Seokmin didn't realise how much he looked at Joshua before and now he was almost _hyperaware_ , Joshua has always been beautiful, his soft eyes and pouty lips, high cheekbones and sharp jawline, he was mesmerising. Seokmin knew that Joshua could tell something was up, cat-like eyes looking up at him questioningly, fringe falling over his face. Feeling his cheeks heating up under the inquisition, Seokmin looked down at his feet, unconsciously trying to escape the situation.

"Seokmin." Joshua's voice made him tense up, but he didn't look up. "Seokmin, look at me.". Swallowing his nerves, Seokmin looked back at Joshua who seemed almost... concerned? "Is there something wrong? You haven't seemed... yourself." Joshua's genuine worry made Seokmin's heart clench, but he didn't know what to tell him. "Are you... avoiding me? Did I do something?" Josh mumbled, taking a step closer to Seokmin, resting a hand on the taller boys arm.

"No! Honestly you didn't do anything I just..."spluttered Seokmin, he couldn't bear to make Joshua feel bad, not over something as silly as this. "I... I accidentally walked in on you the other day when you were... busy" Seokmin couldn't say it outright, embarrassment getting the better of him. There was a pause where Joshua tried to work out what Seokmin was implying, but after a beat he figured it out and fell into Seokmin's shoulder laughing.

"You had me so worried I had upset you! Ah Seokmin, trust you to get flustered over something like this, I'm not mad, you can just forget about it." Joshua giggled, eyes crinkling in amusement. Seokmin however, was not relived by this, he was glad Joshua wasn't creeped out but he didn't feel at ease, and it showed. "Seokmin-ah! It's ok! You don't need to look so stressed, was I making a weird face or something?" joked Joshua, leaning back against the counter in his usual relaxed manner.

"Eh?! No! I just- you looked pretty!" Seokmin blurted out, ears flaming with his face hidden in his hands.

"...oh" Joshua looked taken aback, he hadn't expected Seokmin to say that.

"I'm sorry! I know that's weird I just-" Seokmin was interrupted by Joshua stepping closer to him, away from the counter.

"It's not weird, just... unexpected. You thought I was... pretty?"

Seokmin mumbled "Shua-Hyung is always pretty.", one hand still covering his face, not looking at Joshua enough to notice he was blushing almost as much as Seokmin himself. Reaching up, Joshua gently pulled Seokmin's hands away from his face, establishing eye contact without saying anything, the moment of silence stretching out and wrapping them up in uncertainty. Joshua's tongue slicked over his lips, eyes flickering over Seokmin's mouth. Placing his hands on Seokmin's firm chest, Joshua leaned up, slowly and carefully, almost unsure of his actions, but Seokmin moved down to meet him halfway. Joshua's lips tasted like cherry balm, the kiss was gentle, barely a feather light touch of the lips but Seokmin felt like all the air had been stolen from his lungs when Joshua pulled back from him. After what felt like forever, Seokmin reached up to cup the side of Joshua face in his palm."Hyung, can I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask." Joshua pulled the front of Seokmin's shirt towards him impatiently, crashing them together, harsher and harder than before, Seokmin returning the enthusiasm almost immediately, moving his free hand to wrap around Joshua's slim waist, the warmth of his skin seeping through the grey fabric. Joshua tilted his head, slipping his tongue between Seokmin's lips, reaching up to wrap his arms around Seokmin's neck to pull him tighter. Seokmin moved his hands to the small of Joshua's back, accidentally pulling up the hem of his shirt at the back exposing the dimples at the base of his spine, Joshua hummed into Seokmin's mouth as the younger boys hands brushed the exposed skin.

Seokmin slipped his strong thigh between Joshua's legs, pressing into his crotch and pushing him back against the counter, Joshua let out a high pitched sigh, closing his eyes at the friction. Seokmin had to pause, because that was _the face_. The face that had been swirling round his head for days, but now it wasn't from the other side of the bedroom, it was mere centimetres in front of him and _he made it happen_.

"You're so gorgeous." Seokmin sighed, leaning in to kiss the side of Joshua's neck, sucking on the smooth skin, occasionally nipping at it with his teeth. Joshua was grinding down on Seokmin's thigh needily, trying to remove any space left between their bodies, feeling himself becoming overwhelmed already. Joshua pushed Seokmin's chest back gently, feeling the chill when Seokmin's mouth left his neck.

"Seokmin-ah, do you want to go to my room?" Joshua whispered huskily, looking Seokmin directly in the eyes, making sure Seokmin knew exactly what he was asking of him. Seokmin nodded and that was the only approval Joshua needed. He pulled Seokmin by the front of his shirt down the corridor before walking backwards into the bedroom, tugging Seokmin in behind him, and throwing off the thin t-shirt, letting it land on the other side of the room. Seokmin returned the favour, stripping off Joshua's loose grey shirt with ease. Joshua's waist was slim and delicate, but there was taut muscle twitching under his smooth tan skin, the curve of his figure was effortlessly provocative as his hips swayed with almost _feline_ movement as he walked Seokmin backwards until the younger boy flopped back onto the bed. Quickly following, Joshua crawled after and straddled Seokmin's wide hips, letting Seokmin's hands settle on his waist before leaning down to kiss the younger boy once more. Using his position to his advantage, Joshua ground his hips down onto Seokmin's, making him grip tighter on Joshua's waist, biting back a sigh. Joshua's spine curved gracefully as he rhythmically rolled his body against Seokmin's, who lay with swollen lips and dishevelled hair beneath him, dragging Joshua's lower lip between his teeth. Seokmin could feel the front of his jeans stretching painfully as Joshua rubbed against him, the friction between them blissful with every clash of their hips.

Without warning Seokmin rolled over to pin Joshua beneath him, taking control of the pace. Joshua's graceful collarbones were on full display as Joshua tilted his head back, giving Seokmin full access to bite into the sensitive skin above the bone, not too hard, but hard enough to make Joshua moan when Seokmin sucked on the sensitive area. Seokmin sat back to pull Joshua's jeans all the way off, then his own, chucking them into a pile at the foot of the bed, before leaning back in to leave a line of kisses along the column of Joshua's neck, listening to Joshua's soft whines as Seokmin's hands roamed all over his body.

Joshua gently pulled Seokmin's face away from his neck, tipping his chin up so they were face to face. "Seokmin-ah, I want to make you feel good... can I do that for you?" Joshua breathed, running his fingers over Seokmin's jawline. Seokmin visibly gulped at the question, insecurity obvious on his face, he knew he wanted to, but couldn't help overthinking the situation. "Please?" whispered Joshua, looking at Seokmin with his soft eyes and swollen lips, and how could Seokmin say no to a face like that? Seokmin nodded and Joshua leaned over to the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and handed it to Seokmin, who wasted no time flipping the cap open and squirting the cool gel over his fingers. Lifting his hips off the mattress, Joshua made it easy for Seokmin to slide the first digit in, the length already making Joshua tense a little. As the second finger followed Joshua could feel the stretch already, Seokmin's long fingers putting pressure in all the right places, Joshua sank his shoulders into the mattress, tipping his head back and biting his lip, he felt like he could finish from just the sensation of Seokmin gliding his fingers in and out, rocking his hips with the movement.

"Seokmin, I'm ready- please..." Joshua pleaded, how desperate he was evident in his voice, and Seokmin was equally impatient, after watching Joshua moaning and grinding off of just his fingers, Seokmin was now almost painfully aroused. Hooking Joshua's legs around his waist, Seokmin aligned himself with Joshua, one hand on Joshua's hip and the other on his thigh, grip tight on the toned muscle. Seokmin pushed inside, slowly at first as he felt Joshua tense up around him, not wanting to push too hard and hurt Joshua, sighing as he bottomed out.

"Hyung? Is this ok?" Seokmin asked, seeing Joshua's scrunched up face, his hands clutching at the sheets behind him.

"Yes- _God_ yes- just... move." Joshua whined, white spots dancing through his vision on the border between pleasure and pain as the stretch _burned_ but it burned so _good_.

Seokmin fucked slowly. Savouring each movement, punctuating each roll of his hips with a kiss to Joshua's neck or a stroke to his thigh. He took in all of Joshua's reactions, the way the older boys soft moans became high pitched cries every time Seokmin angled just right, the way his pretty hands gripped so tightly at the bed sheets, the way his lips would sigh Seokmin's name when Seokmin's teeth grazed his neck. Seokmin couldn't get enough.

"You're so beautiful like this." Seokmin whispered into Joshua's ear, nipping the earlobe as he did. He felt Joshua shiver beneath him at the praise, arching his back off the bed. Seokmin rolled deeper as he bit another mark next to the already reddened patch on Joshua's neck, smiling to himself when he heard Joshua mewl underneath his touch.

"Seokmin, _more_..." Joshua groaned, unable to form a full coherent sentence. Seokmin was more than willing to comply, he picked up the pace, going from smoothly rolling his hips to snapping them into Joshua. Joshua gave up his hold on the sheets in favour of wrapping his arms around Seokmin's neck, holding on as Seokmin sharply thrusted into him. "God- right there!" Joshua cried, a tinge of his American accent creeping into his voice as Seokmin grabbed Joshua's hips for more leverage, finding just the angle Joshua wanted. Seokmin could feel Joshua tightening around him as he approached his release, the hot, wet pressure making him see stars, his fingers digging bruises into Joshua's sides.

"Hyung, I'm so close-" Seokmin whimpered into the crook of Joshua's neck, rhythm falling apart. Seokmin wrapped his hand around Joshua's cock, and Joshua was done for, coming hot and thick over Seokmin's hand with the prettiest moan Seokmin had heard in his life. Seokmin came barely seconds later as Joshua tightened around him in his orgasm, the pressure pushing Seokmin over the edge, riding out the wave before slowing to a stop and near-falling on top of Joshua in exertion, resting his head on Joshua's shoulder.

They lay there, breathing heavily, Seokmin's hand resting on Joshua's chest, feeling his heartbeat return to normal. Seokmin shuffled upwards until he could reach Joshua's lips, kissing him lightly, almost innocently, smiling against his mouth,

"You know, you really are beautiful." Seokmin mumbled, almost casually, as if it was the most natural thing to say. Joshua playfully kicked Seokmin's leg in response, pulling a pillow over his face to cover his blushed cheeks, Seokmin was so naturally charming, Joshua couldn't help but smile. After a couple minutes, Joshua rolled out of Seokmin's arms, despite the boys complaints.

"I'm going to run a bath, ok?" Joshua said, walking towards the door.

"Nnnooo come back to bed." whined Seokmin, pouting at the loss of Joshua's boy heat next to him.

"Really? I thought you might like to come in the bath too... but ok..." Joshua teased, smirking at how fast Seokmin perked up at the idea. Seokmin rolled out of bed so fast he almost fell to the floor, hopping over to Joshua and wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist.

"Alright handsome, let's go." Joshua laughed, lacing his fingers with Seokmin's and walking out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not saying joshua hong is the prettiest boy to ever exist but joshua hong is the prettiest boy to ever exist,, seoksoo squad where ya at.   
> ps im gonna be away for a week but will start working on the new chapter when i get back i promise!
> 
> next chapter: Thicc Legg Time


	7. Choi Seungcheol is not allowed to wear suits anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin stops by to pick Seungcheol up from a meeting. Cheol is overdressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if im gonna apologise for any chapter so far its definatley this one. i got carried away. thank you for being patient with this chapter!

“Isn’t it too hot to be wearing that?” came a cheerful voice from behind Seungcheol, recognisable sing-song tone making him spin around to face the boy who had just walked through the door. Seokmin smiled, leaving the door open behind him as he walked over to where Seungcheol sat at the desk on the other side of the room.

“Had to look professional, even if it means being a little warm.” Seungcheol smirked, gesturing to the crisp black suit and tie he was wearing. It wasn’t his normal attire but he had just had a meeting with his boss about solo schedules and it couldn’t hurt to make a good impression.

“I thought your meeting ended a couple of minutes ago, whatcha still doing up here?” Seokmin questioned, leaning back against the desk, poking the wheel of Seungcheol’s chair with his foot.

“I just had to finish signing a few things, so they left me the keys to lock up the office afterwards, they probably just wanted to get home early,” Seungcheol sighed, spinning his chair in a circle, chucking the pen on the finished pile of papers, before wheeling in front of where Seokmin stood. Seokmin thought Seungcheol looked like some sort of businessman or CEO like that, a sense of power radiating from him despite the fact that Seokmin was the one standing over him. Seokmin felt almost pinned back against the desk with Seungcheol looking up at him like that.

“So did you come up here just to visit me?” Seungcheol teased Seokmin with a chuckle.

“Well I was in the building, I thought it might be nice to walk back to the dorms together.” Seokmin smiled, but Seungcheol could see the tips of his ears turning pink. Cute. Seokmin was always too sweet.

“Eh… so you didn’t come here just for me?” Seungcheol grinned cheekily, wheeling closer in his chair, Seokmin was fun to tease. Seungcheol could tell he was succeeding in getting Seokmin flustered as the younger boy just laughed at the question without meeting his eye.

“You look so serious in a suit, like a businessman.” Seokmin said, changing the subject quickly, fiddling with Seungcheol’s tie. Seungcheol really did look good, Seokmin glanced up and down, taking in the whole ensemble, wondering if suits were meant to be that tight, clinging to Seungcheol around the biceps and shoulders, threatening to burst around his thighs. The sight was enough to make Seokmin want to reach out and run his hands over Seungcheol's muscles, the man was effortlessly attractive, Seokmin couldn’t help but let his mind wander.

“A business man? Like an office worker? or like the boss?” Seungcheol asked, eyes following the line of the tie up to where Seokmin was twirling the material around his long fingers. The motion made it impossible for Seungcheol to look away, wondering if Seokmin would pull a little harder…

“Hmmm… the boss.” Seokmin smirked, knowing he was inflating Seungcheol’s ego a little, seeing the older boy puff out his chest a little at the remark, not that his chest needed to be pushed out anymore, the shirt buttons already straining.

“The boss, huh? Sounds hard, can you be my oh-so-helpful assistant?” Seungcheol grinned wolfishly, wrapping a hand around the strong muscle of Seokmin’s leg as he wheeled closer.

“You need an assistant? What do I get in return?” Seokmin joked back, pulling on Seungcheol's tie. Seungcheol licked his lips a little, looking Seokmin up and down, the boy was wearing a knitted, low v neck sweater over a thin white t-shirt, both a little too big for him, sleeves hanging over his hands a little. Cute, _really cute_ , the oversized clothes making his broad frame seem smaller, hair slightly fluffed up today just to complete the look. Eyes travelling down, Seungcheol noticed Seokmin’s jeans. They weren’t strange, just normal blue turn ups but Seokmin's _legs_ , the jeans looked like they were about to bust open at the seams with how tightly Seokmin's thighs were squeezed into them.

“I had to borrow jeans, mine are all in the wash.” Seokmin explained, red faced, having noticed Seungcheol's staring. Shuffling in the seat, Seungcheol felt something sharp poking his leg, pulling it out of his pockets he remembered he still had the keys to the floor, the bunch of about 8 keys jingling in his hand.

“I don’t remember which of these is which…” Seungcheol mumbled, not realising he was speaking aloud until he heard Seokmin giggle above him. “Ay! Don’t laugh! Fine, Assistant please check which one of these is which!” Seungcheol said in mock-offense.

“Yes, Sir.” Seokmin laughed, grinning at Seungcheol's forgetfulness, but playing along anyway, grabbing the keys from Seungcheol's palm and spinning to walk over to the door. Seungcheol watched as Seokmin walked away, hips swaying, he had liked hearing Seokmin call him ‘sir’ in that honey sweet voice of his, even if he was only joking. It made Seungcheol tense up, pulling at his collar, which suddenly felt all too tight, licking his lips once more. Seokmin's sweater was sliding off his left shoulder, revealing the smooth skin just next to his neck, he was so unaware of how alluring he was being which only frustrated Seungcheol more. He couldn’t deal with this teasing any longer.

Seokmin was about three tries in, trying to slot the all-too-similar keys into the lock, but no luck yet. Suddenly he felt two hands slip around his waist from behind, making him jump and almost drop the keys.

“Ah! Hyung, you shocked me! I didn’t even hear you come over.” Seokmin gasped, Seungcheol simply hummed behind him, dragging his eyes over Seokmin's neck. “Hyung? What are you doing?” Seokmin tried to say casually, but his voice cracked halfway through the question, face tinting red at the proximity, the firm grip of Seungcheol's palms running over his waist and hips.

“Seokmin-ah… you really don’t know what you’ve been doing? Such a tease…” Seungcheol sighed, pressing his chest against Seokmin's back.

“Wh-?”

“Don’t you think I look handsome today?” Seungcheol interrupted, taking the keys from Seokmin's hand.

“Y-Yeah. You look really handsome.” Seokmin stammered. He was now _extremely_ flustered, he really wasn’t expecting Seungcheol to be so dressed up when he came to see him, the too-tight suit combined with his dark hair falling into his eyes was _incredibly_ hot. Cheol really did look _powerful,_ and now Seokmin was close enough to feel the heat from his skin and it made his knees weak, the strong hands pulling at his hips made Seokmin's pulse race. Seungcheol slid the correct key into the lock at last and clicked the door shut in front of Seokmin

“Seokmin, you know you look so good right now.” Seungcheol whispered to Seokmin, letting his lips brush Seokmin's ear. “Did you look all cute like this on purpose? Did you wear these jeans because you know how good your legs look in them?” muttered Seungcheol, letting his lips travel down Seokmin's neck, not touching just brushing, light as a feather. “Sitting on my desk? Pulling my tie? Then calling me _‘sir’_? Don’t you see what you’re doing Seokmin?” Seungcheol near-growled, deep voice sending shivers down Seokmin’s spine. Seokmin couldn’t lie, he knew exactly what he did, but Seungcheol had been looking up at him with those dark eyes and grabbing his thigh, looking like some goddamn CEO, teasing Seokmin in that husky voice of his, what else could Seokmin have done? It was just natural.  

“I might have… had an idea of what I was doing. But- I couldn’t help it!” Seokmin stammered, covering his face with the back of his hand, failing to cover the blush on his cheeks.

“Couldn’t help it?” Seungcheol questioned, pausing his wandering hands briefly.

“I- I just thought you- in the suit… you looked _good_. It took me by surprise…” Seokmin couldn’t continue, already beyond embarrassed. Seungcheol was taken aback by this, he hadn’t realised how worked up he’d managed to make Seokmin, the younger boy melting under his touch. Pulling sharply back on Seokmin's hips, Seokmin turned his head to meet Seungcheol's eyes, one beat of silence passed, then two, Seokmin dragged his eyes down Seungcheol's body once more, licking his lips with words unsaid, shirt slipping further off his shoulder with every breath he took.

Seokmin bit his lip and Seungcheol snapped. He grabbed Seokmin's prominent hipbones and pulled their bodies together with little gentleness, digging his teeth into the soft, tempting skin in the crook of Seokmin's neck, diving in with enough force to press Seokmin’s front roughly against the locked door. Seokmin cried out, bracing himself against the door as Seungcheol ground his hips against the soft curve of Seokmin's ass.

“Ah! Hyung!” Seokmin gasped as Seungcheol bit further up Seokmin's neck, marking up the sensitive skin with sharp bites and harsh sucks. Strong hands grabbed Seokmin's slim waist and flipped him, slamming his back against the door with a thud, Seungcheol wasted no time in jumping back into Seokmin's neck, listening to the pants and small whines the younger boy released with every movement. Seungcheol pressed his leg between Seokmin's, feeling Seokmin already hard against his thigh. He heard Seokmin nearly choke at the sudden sensation, hands gripping at Seungcheol's biceps, nails digging into the fabric of Seungcheol's suit. Seungcheol threw off Seokmin's jumper, letting it fall to the floor, slipping his hand under the thin, cheap fabric of Seokmin's shirt, feeling the soft skin under his palms. Rocking his hips, Seokmin grinded down on Seungcheol's strong thigh, back and forth, desperate for any friction, Seungcheol moving his thigh against the motion to add the pressure. Seokmin was _whimpering_ , painfully hard, clawing at whatever he could just to stay standing up as all the blood rushed from his head, Seungcheol just watched as Seokmin fell apart riding Seungcheol's thigh, high pitched noises driving Seungcheol crazy.

Taking a step back, making Seokmin groan at the loss of contact, Seungcheol removed all paper from the top of his desk with one swoop of his arm, letting all the paperwork flutter to the floor. Seungcheol kissed Seokmin, plush pairs of lips pressing gently against each other as Seungcheol walked Seokmin over to the desk, only stopping when he felt his legs hit the edge of the table. Tugging Seokmin's lower lip between his teeth, Seungcheol's hands glided over Seokmin's lower back, pulling up the fabric of his shirt before tearing it off.

Seokmin pulled away from Seungcheol's grasp and slid gracefully down onto his knees, hands fiddling with Seungcheol’s belt buckle, pulling at the thick strap of leather. Seungcheol braced himself back against the desk, looking down at where Seokmin was undoing the zipper of his trousers, the sight was almost too good. Seokmin pulled Seungcheol's cock free from his underwear, wrapping delicate fingers around the thick length.

“Fuck- Seokmin…” sighed Seungcheol, tossing his head back, eyes falling shut, breath quickening. Seokmin wrapped his lips around the tip, flicking his tongue teasingly over the slit. Slowly dipping his head, Seokmin sucked along the length, taking as much as his gag reflex would allow him to. Seungcheol's hands threaded their way into Seokmin's hair, gently tugging on the thick black waves, trying carefully not to pull to hard despite the urge to _grab_ at the strands. Seokmin moved agonisingly slowly, taking his time listening to Seungcheol groan and hiss above him, testing his limits and his patience. Seungcheol's fingers got tangled in the locks of Seokmin's hair and he accidentally pulled harshly, yanking Seokmin's head back towards the tip, he was about to apologise until he heard Seokmin _moan_ around his dick. Experimentally, Seungcheol gave another sharp pull, and Seokmin had to pull his mouth off of Seungcheol just to groan.

“You… like that?” Seungcheol said curiously, tilting Seokmin's face up to look at him, lips swollen and dripping with precum. Seokmin didn’t meet his eyes, but he nodded. That was all the confirmation Seungcheol needed, opening up Seokmin's mouth with his thumb, Seungcheol slid slowly back into the wet heat of Seokmin's mouth. “Tell me if it’s too much ok?” Seungcheol whispered, more than willing to give Seokmin what he wanted, but not wanting to hurt him. He fisted his hands into Seokmin's hair, feeling the vibrations around his cock when the younger moaned at the sensation. Controlling the pace now, Seungcheol pulled Seokmin towards him, bringing him deeper than before, pushing Seokmin to the limits of what he could take. Seungcheol could feel himself hitting the back of Seokmin's throat with every bob of Seokmin's head, Seungcheol's restraint was crumbling away with every movement. When Seokmin dragged his teeth carefully along Seungcheol’s cock, Seungcheol's resistance finally fell. Gripping as tight as he could in Seokmin's hair, Seungcheol started thrusting upwards into Seokmin's mouth, hearing high pitched whimpers with every tug. Seungcheol could feel himself coming to the edge, fucking Seokmin's pretty mouth raw, riding the wave of heat pooling in his stomach. Crying out and nearly falling back against the desk, Seungcheol came, Seokmin sucking him off through his orgasm, warmth spilling into his mouth. Seungcheol couldn’t believe his eyes as Seokmin swallowed without hesitation. Fuck, that was so hot. Seungcheol had just came yet he could already feel a twitch at Seokmin's dazed, fucked out expression, licking the remainder off of puffy lips.

“Fuck, Baby you did so good.” Seungcheol panted, flush faced, pulling Seokmin's face up to kiss him, uncaring of the cum lingering on his lips. Seungcheol kissed across Seokmin's face to whisper into his ear, “Let me make you feel good too, ok?”. Seokmin's eyes widened in surprise, he didn’t think Cheol would still be ready to go. “What? You thought I wouldn’t be able to go again?” he smirked, “Seokmin-ah, don’t underestimate me… I want more than just your mouth.”

Seemingly effortlessly, Seungcheol picked up Seokmin by the thighs, allowing the younger boy to wrap his legs around Seungcheol's waist. Seokmin yelped, clutching at the fabric of Seungcheol's blazer to stop himself from falling back, feeling fingers pressing bruises into the backs of his legs. Landing with a thump, Seokmin was dropped into the desk, back against the hardwood surface, looking at Seungcheol between his legs. Seungcheol slid his blazer off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, chest threatening to burst through his shirt as he undid the strained buttons and loosened his tie.

“Baby, do you want me to be gentle? Or do you want a little more?” Seungcheol asked, voice soft, almost a whisper, his fingers dancing down Seokmin's thighs, making their way slowly towards the waistband. Seokmin mumbled, too quiet for Cheol to hear. “You don’t have to be be embarrassed, tell me what you want.” Seungcheol said sweetly, peeling the jeans off of Seokmin (seriously, how did he squeeze into those?).

“More… You can be more rough if you want…” Seokmin said, though slightly muffled by his hand coving his face in an unsuccessful attempt to hide his embarrassment. As much as Seungcheol was sweet by nature, hearing Seokmin say he wanted him to be rough sent a fire through Seungcheol, he wouldn’t have expected something like this from _Seokmin_ of all people, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Seungcheol finally did what he’d been wanting to do since Seokmin walked in with those goddamn jeans on. He leaned and bit into the soft flesh of Seokmin's inner thighs, sucking on the smooth skin until he was satisfied with the red mark decorating him. Seungcheol left mark after mark, each one further up the inside of Seokmin's thigh than the last, teasing the younger boy with each inch closer to where he was rapidly hardening in his underwear. Seokmin was laid out flat on the desk, breathing heavily and biting his lip in an attempt not to cry out.

“You’re gorgeous.” Seungcheol sighed, running a hand over the fresh marks, noticing how Seokmin was holding back. Seungcheol smacked Seokmin's thigh, not too hard, but hard enough for Seokmin to gasp in shock and pleasure, arching his back off the table. “Let me hear you baby.” Seungcheol hummed softly, delivering another slap. Throwing off Seokmin's underwear, Seungcheol slapped once more, but this time on the curve of Seokmin's ass, leaving a red tint on the soft flesh. Seokmin was now falling apart under his hands, squeaking at every smack, thighs twitching with anticipation.

“Please… more…” Seokmin pleaded.

“More what?” Seungcheol responded, clearly playing dumb.

“I want _you_ \- Hyung- I want you inside me.” Seokmin breathed heavily. And how could Cheol argue with that?

“C’mere, I want to try something.” Seungcheol asked, gesturing for Seokmin to sit up closer to him. He slipped his tie off from around his neck and grabbed Seokmin's wrists. Winding the strip of black fabric around Seokmin's wrists, Seungcheol took care not to tie it too tight, tying it off with a double knot. “Is this ok? I can take it off if you don’t wanna-“

Seokmin cut him off with a small kiss to the side of his mouth, letting Seungcheol's hands drift to his hips. Seokmin loved how easy it was for Seungcheol to manhandle him, the older boy easily flipping him around so he was on his knees, propped up on his elbows, facing away from Seungcheol. Before Seokmin could even think, he felt the cold sensation of Seungcheol’s finger smearing lube around his entrance. Seungcheol did not have small hands by anyone’s standards, so when he slipped his fingers into Seokmin, Seokmin was already feeling the burn from the stretch, already pulling at the constrictions on his wrist. Seungcheol scissored his fingers and Seokmin was breathing heavy, hips unconsciously rocking back and forth against Cheol, but it wasn’t _enough_. Pulling his fingers out, Seungcheol left Seokmin gasping for more.

“Seokmin-ah, can I fuck you?” Seungcheol said, voice husky, gently smacking the top of Seokmin's thigh once more. Seokmin knew exactly what to say.

“Yes, Sir.” Seokmin purred, arching his back to give Cheol a _painfully_ good view. Seungcheol took a good two seconds to process what Seokmin had said, not quite able to believe his ears. Lee Seokmin just called him ‘Sir’. Fuck.

Seungcheol slammed into Seokmin, previous slowness forgotten, pulling Seokmin's hips towards him with enough force that Seokmin nearly slipped off the desk. Seungcheol slapped once, then twice on Seokmin's ass, just to hear him cry out, hips stuttering for a moment.

Seungcheol pounded into Seokmin, who was moaning higher and louder with each thrust. His arms had given out, falling with his face pressed to the desk, his restricted wrists making it even harder for him to support his own body weight. The only thing stopping Seokmin from falling completely was Seungcheol's iron grip on his hips, holding him up as if he weighed nothing. Seokmin was overwhelmed but he wanted _more_.

“Hyung- p-please… harder-” Seokmin begged, voice cracking halfway though. Seungcheol kept one hand on Seokmin's hip, holding him in place, while the other pushed Seokmin's torso down, deepening the angle, pushing Seokmin further down into where he was near-collapsed on the desk, moaning progressively louder.

“Ah! S-Shit- Right there!” cried Seokmin, thighs shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. He was so close to the edge, white spots danced across his vision, he wanted to touch himself so bad, but knew he couldn’t with his hands tied like this. The pressure was almost painful.

Seokmin saw stars when he finally reached his release, and Seungcheol wasn’t far behind, coming with Seokmin's name on his lips. Seokmin's legs finally gave out and he collapsed flat onto the desk, near-wheezing, Seungcheol fell back into the desk chair, shirt fully open but the back was now soaked through with sweat.

After a minute of catching their breath Seungcheol stood and helped Seokmin sit up again, freeing his wrists.

“Baby, you were amazing.” Seungcheol whispered, burying his face in Seokmin's neck, wrapping his arms gently around him. “You looked so beautiful with me inside you… next time I wanna tie you to the bed so I can see your pretty face more…”

“Next time?” Seokmin perked up at that.

“You think you can get rid of me now? No way, you make me crazy Seokmin~ My pretty Seokmin-ah~” sang Seungcheol, cuddling into Seokmin like an oversized koala. “But for now, put your clothes on and we can go back and shower, ok?”

“Yes, Sir” Seokmin giggled, as Cheol threw a shirt directly at his head. “I’ll get dressed, and you can work out which one of the keys unlocks the door.”

8 minutes and too many tries later, they made it out the room, Seokmin on Cheol’s back under the excuse ‘my butt hurts and it’s your fault’, laughing down the corridor, forgetting to lock the door behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lord bless The Royal Thiccnesses seokcheol,, this was a v v bottom seokmin thank u for allowing me to indulge myself w this <3
> 
> next chapter: 1 of the princes of china,, not telling which one~


	8. Wen Junhui's Hair Dye Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun's picked up a habit, and Seokmin is finding it hard to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS TOOK 483925 YEARS YA GIRL GOT A JOB AND HAD TO ACTUALLY WORK but thank u for being patient bless up and im back at uni now so updates!! will happen frequently!!!

Seokmin knew Junhui wasn’t doing it on purpose, but it was still frustrating. Junhui had picked up a habit of pouting, not for pictures, just in general, when he didn’t realise he was doing anything. The reason that this had been driving Seokmin crazy was because before, Seokmin had not noticed how pretty Junhui’s lips were, and now he couldn’t _stop_ noticing it. They were just so plush and pink… and the moles just above them… he couldn’t stop his mind wandering…

Shaking his head free of the thought, Seokmin pulled his attention back to the conversation going on around him, everyone was sitting around on break in the practice room, most munching on a snack as they chatted amongst themselves. Zoning back in, the conversation had switched to new hair styles, with the concert coming up everyone was anticipating some exciting new changes, wondering who was going to end up with unnaturally bright hair this time.

“I wanna try something crazy… like pink!  Or orange!” Soonyoung grinned, pulling at his currently black hair.

“Orange would definitely be… dramatic.” Laughed Seungkwan, before turning to Seokmin, “Are you ever going to change your hair? I feel like you haven’t left the black-brown zone since we debuted.”. Soonyoung nodded in agreement.

“I had blue for a bit!” Seokmin protested.

“But it was so dark, and you only had it for like a week.” Seungkwan countered, pointing at Seokmin's clearly black hair.

“He’s right, we all wanna see blonde again.” Said Jun, inserting himself into the conversation, sitting down on the floor between Seokmin and Soonyoung.

“Bleaching hurts my scalp, plus it makes my hair really… floofy.” Seokmin mumbled, rubbing his head self-consciously.

“Eh? I thought it was cute!” teased Jun, ruffling up Seokmin's hair to mimic the blonde puff that was his predebut hair, despite the younger boys whining.

Smoothing down the mess, Seokmin moved the conversation on, “What colour do you want to try?” he asked Junhui. Jun pouted as he thought it over, brows creasing in concentration, Seokmin died a bit inside. That goddamn pout again. How was Jun so cute? Seokmin always admired Jun’s cool aura on stage, everyone agreed he did ‘sexy’ well, so how? It had to be unfair to do both. Sighing to himself in admittance, Seokmin had a crush, there was no denying it.

“Purple.”

“Eh?” Seokmin had zoned out again, and took a moment to process Junhui’s reply, “Oh! Yeah, purple would suit you well I think.”

“You really think so?” questioned Jun, tilting his head in doubt. Nodding aggressively in affirmation, Seokmin turned to Soonyoung, who began nodding in unison with him, Seungkwan sighing at the two of them and their ridiculousness.

 

Practice started again and Seokmin let the conversation slip to the back of his mind as he focused on the choreography, which was proving harder than expected. He was pretty sure Jun kept glancing at him, smirking when he caught his eye, and honestly it was making it very hard for Seokmin to concentrate. He caught sight of his red face in the wall sized mirror, red because of exercise of course, he _was not blushing_. And he was _definitely not_ blushing because of _Wen Junhui_ and his _Stupid Beautiful Face_.

 

* * *

 

Two days passed in a blur of concert preparations, they’d seen the outfits they’d be wearing the whole tour and honestly Seokmin could not be more excited, but despite the energy running high, nothing too unexpected had happened yet, everything was feeling really… smooth. Most of the members were out together getting something to eat, Seokmin would have gone but had gotten stuck looking for his passport, he found it not too long after they left, but too long for him to bother trying to chase after them. He didn’t mind too much, the dorm wasn’t often quiet, so he appreciated it every once in a while, being able to use his laptop without headphones was not a regular occurrence so he made the most of it while he could. Despite the chattering of the film playing on his screen, Seokmin heard the latch of the door click open, was someone back early?

“Hey!” Seokmin called out, not getting out of bed to see who it was. Turning his attention back to the movie, Seokmin didn’t notice anyone walk into his bedroom, eyes trained on the screen. Seokmin nearly fell off the bed with a yelp when someone suddenly hopped onto the mattress next to him.

“What you watching?” grinned Junhui, seemingly pleased with himself at how he’d managed to startle the younger boy. Seokmin looked at Junhui once. Twice. Three times. He knew something unexpected had to happen and honestly, this shouldn’t have been unexpected, this always happens before big events. Junhui sat next to him with a wild mop of bright purple hair and Seokmin was really struggling to process it.

“You! Your hair!” Seokmin stuttered, struggling for words. It wasn’t easy to form a cohesive sentence with a real-life anime prince sitting in your bed.

“What? Don’t you like it? I thought you said would it would suit me.” Junhui pouted. Seokmin could tell Junhui was teasing. Jun knew he looked good and Seokmin _knew_ he knew.

“It does! I was just surprised, I forgot hair colouring was gonna be happening around this time.” Seokmin smiled.

“If you think this is bright, wait till you see what Soonyoung’s getting tomorrow, the stylist told me what he’s doing.”

“Orange?”

“Orange.”

Seokmin sighed, he wasn’t surprised, Soonyoung never was the ‘subtle’ type.

“Is your hair ok though? You had to bleach it a lot, right? Its not gonna fall out or anything?” Seokmin asked, half joking half genuine concern.

“Don’t worry, it actually doesn’t even feel dry, must’ve used a good conditioner this time. Here, feel.” Junhui laughed, grabbing Seokmin's hand and placing it on his newly-purpled head. Seokmin ran his hand through Junhui's hair and Jun was right, it was surprisingly soft, and the way Jun smiled softly at the gentle touch made Seokmin's heart beat a little faster. Seokmin didn’t even realise he was lingering until Junhui poked him lightly in the side.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to stare! I just-!”

“Don’t worry~” Jun said cooly, “It’s cause I look handsome, no?” he smirked, only half playing, natural flirtiness coming easily to him. Seokmin genuinely did not know how to answer in this situation, he could feel his face heating up, so he decided to play along.

“You always look handsome Hyung~” grinned Seokmin. It was Jun’s turn to be stuck for words. The silence lingered, it wasn’t uncomfortable silence, just unspoken. Seokmin's eyes flickered over Junhui's lips, only for the briefest of moments, but not fast enough for Junhui to miss it.

“You keep doing that. For a while now.” Jun near-whispered, careful not to break the delicate atmosphere balanced around them.

“Doing what?” questioned Seokmin, tilting his head.

“Looking at my lips.” Jun said, and made Seokmin realise his ‘subtle glances’ may not have been as subtle as he thought, his face flushing, embarrassed that Jun had been much more aware than he’d let on. “Don’t be embarrassed… I was looking at you too.”

Seokmin hadn’t expected that.

“What? Don’t be surprised. When I noticed you looking I started pouting on purpose.” Jun laughed softly, enjoying Seokmin's wide eyed expression.

“Wh-?! Why?” stuttered Seokmin.

“Isn’t it obvious? I like it when you look at me.” Jun hummed as if it was the clear answer, leaning in towards Seokmin, one hand resting on his thigh. Seokmin leaned away slightly as a reflex, heartbeat accelerating. “Hmm? Why are you moving away?”

Seokmin didn’t know. He wanted this, and Junhui was _right there_ , but he couldn’t dissuade the doubt clinging to his subconscious.

“Don’t overthink this, I like you, Seokmin. And I think you like me too.” Jun sighed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Clearly on-purpose this time, Jun pouted at Seokmin, pursing his lips just to tease the younger boy. “You don’t need to be shy, Seokmin-ah~ As cute as it is, I’d rather you kissed me instead.” Jun whined, and Seokmin really couldn’t argue with that. Seokmin leaned in and Jun met him halfway, with enough enthusiasm to push Seokmin back, far enough that he had to cling to Jun's shirt just to stay upright, and he swore he could feel Jun's satisfied smirk against his lips.

“I can’t believe you teased me for so long… pretending you didn’t know I was looking… being all pouty and cute…” Seokmin mumbled before pulling Jun in for another kiss, a little harsher than the last.

“You know you liked it~” Jun grinned confidently, biting his lip cheekily as he slipped his hand round the back of Seokmin's neck.

“Mmm true…” Seokmin hummed, smiling up at Jun, who looked all too pleased with himself as he hooked his leg over to take a seat in Seokmin's lap. Jun dragged his index finger under Seokmin’s jawline to tilt his head up, giving Jun the perfect angle to lean down and steal Seokmin's lips once more. Seokmin's hands settled on Junhui's hips, falling into a rhythm against each other’s lips, but Seokmin could feel Junhui growing restless above him. He pulled away from Junhui, looking up at him, his slick lips as perfect and plump as ever, parted lightly and a little pinker than usual, his constellation of moles dancing over his face, purple strands of hair falling over his hooded eyes.

“You look _so_ good.” Seokmin muttered, not realising he was speaking out loud, a little awestruck, eyes moving from Junhui's lips to his eyes to his neck and back to his lips again because they really were _so tempting_. Jun slid elegantly off of Seokmin's lap, pushing the dark-haired boy back against the headboard, Seokmin was just about to question it when Jun swiftly undid his jeans and pulled Seokmin's cock out of his underwear, already half hard at the sight of Wen Junhui between his legs. Jun looked up at Seokmin with his deep brown eyes, shadowed by fluttering lashes, as he licked a stripe up the underside of Seokmin's dick, before wrapping those lips, those lips Seokmin loved so much, around the head. Seokmin could’ve honestly came right then.

“Don’t shut your eyes, look at me. I like it when you look at me.” Jun murmured, repeating his earlier confession, before sucking almost right down to the base. Seokmin nearly choked just watching.

“ **Fuck** , Junhui- you’re goddamn _gorgeous_ like this…” Seokmin groaned, using all the effort he had not to buck his hips up into Junhui's mouth. Pulling up slowly, Junhui hummed, sending vibrations that went straight to Seokmin's abdomen, making him release a high pitched sigh, tipping his head back till it hit the wall. Junhui continued to pick up the pace, then slowing down when he felt Seokmin getting too close to finishing, keeping him on the edge but never pushing him over. Seokmin's hands grabbed at the soft purple strands of Junhui's hair, tightening his grip when he felt himself hit the back of Junhui's throat. “Ha- _Fuck_ …” Seokmin whined as Junhui pulled off, dragging his tongue over the tip as he did.

“Seokmin-ah,” Jun growled, pushing himself up until his breath was on Seokmin's neck “I can finish you off here…” wrapping his fingers daintily around Seokmin's length. “Or… we could take it further.” Jun whispered, brushing his lips along the line of Seokmin's neck.

Seokmin, a little hazy from being edged to his limit, was suddenly back in focus. “You mean…-?” asked Seokmin, the pink flush on his cheeks deepening, pulling his lower lip between his teeth.

“Only if you want to but… I can make you feel good.” Jun nipped the skin of Seokmin's jaw between his teeth, his hand giving a teasing stroke.

“I wanna… _please_ -” Seokmin whimpered at the touch, digging his nails into the skin of Junhui's back.

“What do you want, hm? Tell hyung~” teased the older boy, smirking at Seokmin's flustered expression.

“Junhui-Hyung- _please_ … I want _more_ ,” Seokmin could barely get the words out through clenched teeth, unsure of how much longer he would be able to last with this teasing. Junhui gave in with a smirk, taking Seokmin's lips with his own, slipping his hands under Seokmin's shirt, pulling up the hem until Seokmin broke the kiss to allow the shirt to be thrown off , Junhui's own shirt following soon after. Seokmin took the opportunity to give an experimental lick to Junhui's nipple, not knowing how Jun would respond. Junhui fucking _mewled_. Seokmin literally paused in shock, Junhui's face turned bright red.

“What? You surprised me!” Junhui stuttered, not meeting Seokmin's eye. It was Seokmin's turn to smirk now as he brought his lips back to Junhui's chest. “Ah! S-shit.” Junhui gasped, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, arching his back until he was sat almost straight up on Seokmin's hips. Brushing his thumb over Junhui's other nipple, Seokmin pulled Junhui closer to him by the waist before sneaking his hand down to palm the front of Junhui's jeans. Seokmin felt Junhui shiver under his touch, biting back a deep groan at the overstimulation, moving his own hands to undo the zipper that was currently constraining him, gasping as the fabric barrier between Seokmin's hand and his cock was now cone, leaving him completely at Seokmin's mercy. The younger boy moved to wrap his hand around the both of them, but Junhui hastily stopped him, “ _Seokmin_ , I won’t last…”. Thinking about it, Seokmin knew he wouldn’t either, instead moving to try and kiss Junhui, but from Jun's elevated position on Seokmin's lap, Seokmin was having trouble reaching.

“You’re too high up, sitting on me like that…” Seokmin whined, he wanted Jun just that little bit closer...

“ _Why don’t you push me down then_?” Jun said huskily, and if his words weren’t suggestive enough, his expression certainly was. Seokmin tentatively pressed his palm against Junhui's chest, pushing him backwards until he lay against the mattress, purple strands splayed out around him, stomach twitching with anticipation as Seokmin pulled off his jeans, and then his own. Reaching under the bed, Seokmin pulled out a small tube of lube, flicking the lid open before squeezing the gel onto his long fingers before sliding a finger into Junhui, pressing down to the knuckle. Junhui clenched around his finger with a groan, before relaxing, allowing another to fit in beside it.

“Seokmin. Enough, I'm ready.” Jun said between sharp breaths as Seokmin scissored him open.

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt-” Seokmin stuttered.

“I’m sure. Just do it.” Jun maintained eye contact, biting down on his lower lip. Seeing Seokmin's unsure expression, Junhui pulled him down and whispered in his ear, “And if you’re gonna fuck me, you can make it hurt a little, I won’t break.”. Seokmin groaned as he felt the words travel straight downward, Junhui's deep voice making him _ache_ with arousal. Seokmin pulled Junhui's ankles over his shoulders and aligned himself with Junhui's entrance and gently pushed forward, making the older boy hiss as he stretched around Seokmin. Seokmin moved slowly, rolling his hips, gripping Junhui's thighs to pace himself.

Junhui's back arched off the mattress, grabbing the sheets either side of him, angling his hips to take Seokmin as deep as possible. Seokmin pulled out agonizingly slowly, until only the head was left inside, before pressing back in. Keeping his thrusts slow and deep, Seokmin was driving Junhui _insane_ , the older boy canting his hips up to try and urge Seokmin to pick up the pace, needily rocking against him to try and get more friction.

“Fuck- Seokmin, _more.”_ Junhui groaned, clenching his jaw. Seokmin complied, gasping as he slammed into Junhui, the smack of skin on skin punctuating Junhui's soft moans and heavy breathing. Pressing his fingers into Junhui's thighs hard enough to leave a bruise, Seokmin cried out as Junhui clenched around him.

“Ah-! Hyung! You’re so tight- shit-” Seokmin whimpered, thigh muscles twitching with exertion. Junhui whined with each thrust, running his hands through his own hair, his legs slipping from Seokmin's shoulders to wrap around his waist.

“Harder-!” Junhui gasped, tightening his legs around Seokmin's torso, pressing them closer. Seokmin fell forward, burying his face in Junhui's shoulder, pinning the older boy between his arms, Junhui running his hands into Seokmin's hair, gripping just hard enough to hurt a little. “Fuck, Seokmin you’re so _thick_ … you feel so fucking _good_.” Junhui growled, rolling his hips to grind against Seokmin, making the black-haired boy nearly _sob_ at the stimulation, attempting to stifle the high-pitched whine into Junhui's shoulder. ““Look at me.” Junhui said, only half asking, tugging on Seokmin's hair to tilt his face up towards him, Jun sucked Seokmin's lower lip between his teeth, before covering Seokmin's lips with his own.

“Hyung,” Seokmin sighed against Junhui's lips, “You’re so pretty…” peppering kisses on Junhui's moles, “You feel so good…”. Seokmin pushed his weight down onto Junhui, thrusting against the sweet spot that made Junhui feel like he was on _fire_. Junhui used the momentum to flip them, so he had Seokmin trapped between his legs, riding down onto Seokmin's cock with no restraint, desperate to hit that spot again, making them both cry out as Junhui bottomed out around Seokmin. Diving forward, Junhui dug his teeth into Seokmin's neck, soft lips sucking over the reddening area, Seokmin's increasingly high-pitched whimpers became cracked moans as Junhui fucked himself faster and faster onto Seokmin, friction becoming near unbearable.

“Haa-! _Fuck_ , Seokmin- **There**!” Junhui cried, voice shaking as Seokmin hit him once, twice, three times in the perfect place. Falling against Seokmin's chest, their pace fell apart, thrusts becoming erratic and messy, begging for release.

Arching his back of the mattress, Seokmin came crying out Junhui's name, hands struggling to grip at the sweat stained sheets, Junhui following quickly, digging his nails into Seokmin's skin with a throaty moan, cum splattering onto both Seokmin's and his own torsos. Riding down from his climax, Junhui sucked tiny kisses along Seokmin's jawline, sweat slicked strands of purple hair tickling Seokmin's chin. Eventually Jun flopped down next to Seokmin, curling up like a cat along the younger boy’s side, legs tangled together.

“We should clean up…” Seokmin hummed, but made no effort to move from his position, running a lazy hand through Junhui's hair.

“But the bathrooms so far… and you’re warm.” Junhui pouted, looking up at Seokmin, with big round eyes. He knew exactly what he was doing, and Seokmin knew too, but Seokmin was whipped. Sighing in defeat, Seokmin kissed Junhui, lightly and sweetly.

“If you keep making that face, I'm gonna have to keep kissing you.” Seokmin said, feigning annoyance but failing to hide his giggles.

“Oh nooo…” Junhui laughed sarcastically, grinning up at Seokmin like he’d just won a prize.

“Can’t kiss you from the shower though~” smiled Seokmin, rolling off the bed and wandering off to clean up. Junhui sighed and flopped his head onto the bed until he heard a call from the corridor, “Unless of course you wanna come with me?”. Junhui rolled his eyes, but went to follow Seokmin anyway, because honestly, Junhui was whipped just as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pouty jun is my religion,, god bless his moles. 
> 
> but also this chapter was really hard to write so it took a while so i hope it flows ok,, the struggle of who to make top/bottom/dom/sub was real here so i tried not to think about it to much and go with what felt right,, i wanna try writing this pairing agan in the future so any feedback is welcome!!
> 
> next time : prince of china 2, dab edition


	9. Xu Minghao is a pretty good dance teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra practice wasn't what Seokmin planned to be doing, but if Minghao asked... he had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being patient again,,,   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlB6gDWy16A heres the link to the dance that inspired this chap, there should be an embedded link, but just in case u cant access it

Seokmin considered himself a pretty decent dancer, he obviously wasn’t performance team but he was confident enough to call himself a ‘good dancer’. But from where he sat now, watching Minghao, he thought to himself, _this_ is that a natural dancer looks like. Minghao’s movements were smooth and fluid and seemed as natural to him as breathing, hitting every beat near flawlessly until the song faded out. Minghao had convinced Seokmin to stay late and practice with him, Seokmin wasn’t sure why he’d agreed, but Seokmin often found it hard to say no to Minghao.

Seokmin chucked his now-empty water bottle to the corner of the room and jumped up to join Minghao in front of the mirror. “Ready to go again?” Minghao asked, stamina apparently endless. Seokmin nodded, but he wasn’t really sure, the choreography he and Minghao were learning was definitely… different from what he was used to. Hansol had played the song around Minghao claiming it to be ‘an anthem’ and Minghao had been determined to learn a choreography immediately after. Performance unit had danced to all kinds of songs, but Seokmin wasn’t so used to the RNB style beat, nor the moves that went with it. “Oi, what’s up? Is something wrong?” Minghao asked, noticing the stiffness in Seokmin's posture. Seokmin thought about lying and saying nothing was wrong, but he knew it was useless to try and lie to Minghao.

“Its just… this song-” Seokmin tried to explain without sounding too ridiculous, “It’s really… y’know”. Minghao raised an eyebrow as Seokmin gesticulated, trying to show what he meant. “It’s like…? Sexy? Yeah. And you do that really well but I feel like I look awkward… or something like that.”. Minghao looked him in the eye for a solid five seconds, then burst out laughing at him.

“Is that what you were worried about? I thought it was something serious!”, seeing Seokmin's frustration, he continued, “Of course it’s going to look awkward if you feel awkward. You’ve gotta be confident, half of sexy is attitude. You gotta know you’re sexy.”. It was Seokmin's turn to laugh now, Minghao speaking like a wise old sage about being sexy was really something. “Yah! Don’t laugh! I’m being serious, you’re sexy Seokmin, own it.”. Seokmin wasn’t laughing anymore, he felt his cheeks heat up, suddenly having to turn back to the mirror. Minghao turned on the music, and Seokmin tried to focus on the beat coming through the speakers, ‘Be sexy. You can do it.’ he told himself, but couldn’t help but feel the awkwardness in the movement of his hips as he moved. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his hips and Minghao was right in front of him, too close for comfort. “Loosen up.” came Minghao’s soft voice, barely inches from his face. The music continued playing as Minghao guided Seokmin's hips to the beat, showing him the smooth rolling motion that felt so foreign to Seokmin, but with Minghao's hands either side of his hips felt almost, natural. Minghao moved to stand behind Seokmin. “Try it again.” He said, eyes trained to the motion of Seokmin's waist as Seokmin tried to repeat the move on his own, “Almost… just, like this-” Minghao mumbled, placing his hands on Seokmin's waist and demonstrating the motion behind him. Seokmin felt himself copy the motion, Minghao's firm hands keeping him in rhythm, and looking at himself in the mirror, Seokmin did think, it looked pretty damn good. He didn’t think about the fact that he was basically grinding on Minghao, or how his hips were so much wider than Minghao's yet they seemed to fit together perfectly.

Minghao walked away to restart the song and Seokmin couldn’t entirely see his face, but was Minghao _blushing_? Seokmin put it up to exercise making him red faced. Round 2 of the dance was significantly better, Seokmin's movements were looser and more natural but halfway through he paused the song because something was _wrong_ and he couldn’t place it at all. Minghao looked at him like it was obvious. “You’re being _shy_ , Seokmin. Shy with me.” Minghao stated, stretching out his shoulders, “This is a pair dance but you’re barely touching me, and your expression shows it too, you need eye contact.”

“But! It’s just…” Seokmin stuttered, he’d never been known to shy away from physical contact but this was a different situation, and he didn’t know how to deal with it at all.

“Don’t think about it so much, just think of me like someone you’re really attracted to.” Minghao concluded.

“What?!”

“Like sexually.” Minghao laughed, as Seokmin turned a violent shade of pink. The problem Seokmin had was that he had _always_ thought Minghao was attractive, how could he not? Minghao was all toned body and round eyes and cheeky smiles and _when he danced_? Seokmin was gone. The problem was Seokmin spent all his time hiding this fact. Seokmin cursed his past self for agreeing to this practice. “Ah, Seokmin you’re so cute, blushing over that. You’re too pure.” Minghao teased, restarting the track with a wink, “But let that go for now, I know you can.”

Seokmin took a deep breath, it’s just for a dance, he could let himself go for [a dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlB6gDWy16A). The music started and Minghao couldn’t help but smirk at the mirror, Seokmin's change in demeanour had made all the difference. Seokmin rolled his body to the beat like he had someone to impress, putting a little more into every move, not shying away from the more seductive movements, if anything doing more than necessary. Minghao spun on the spot and Seokmin slid into position behind him. This is where Seokmin had frozen up before, shying away from Minghao, this time was different.

Seokmin pulled Minghao's arm up to hold the back of Seokmin's neck, Minghao pushing his hips back to grind against Seokmin. Seokmin knew this was dangerous territory, the temptation to grind back into Minghao was great, Seokmin had to bite down on his lip to stop himself. Minghao spun to face him and Seokmin grabbed his waist, Seokmin's head knew this was the choreography but his body was yelling at him to pull Minghao closer, closer, and Seokmin was sure he wasn’t imagining the look in Minghao's eyes, the way he licked his lips. Minghao dropped to the floor in front of him, Seokmin following after, both of them refusing to break eye contact, to move too far apart.

Seokmin knew the next move was the last, they had never normally done this move, bailing out before the end and starting from the top, but again, this time was different. Seokmin pulled Minghao up from the floor and into his arms, off the ground, Minghao wrapped his leg around Seokmin's hip and his arms around Seokmin's shoulders. Seokmin span them around until Minghao's feet hit the floor. Minghao bent back and let Seokmin dip him. The music faded out behind them, but neither of the dared to move, mere centimetres from each other’s faces, breathing in each other, their bodies pressed together. If Seokmin let go now, Minghao would probably hit the floor.

“I told you you could do it.” Minghao murmured, eyes flicking up and down Seokmin's body, not wanting to break the atmosphere that heavily surrounded them.

“If it wasn’t you… I don’t think I could’ve.” Seokmin confessed, tightening his grip on Minghao's waist.

“…why?”

“You know why.” Seokmin near-whispered, not daring to say the words out loud. Seokmin swore he could hear his heartbeat in the 5 seconds of pin drop silence that followed, pounding against his chest.

Minghao was the one to break the wall, he grabbed the front of Seokmin's shirt with both hands and slammed their mouths together. Minghao pushed Seokmin back until his back hit the mirror, pressing him against the cool surface, Minghao coaxed Seokmin's mouth open, slipping his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. Pinning Seokmin's arms to the mirror, he sucked at Seokmin's lower lip, pressing his knee between Seokmin's legs. Seokmin gasped at the pressure, feeling Minghao smirk against his lips at the reaction, only pressing harder in response. Kissing along Seokmin's jaw and down the length of his neck, Minghao left a trail of red marks, pressing Seokmin's arms harder into the glass of the mirror, his hips impatiently rocking up towards Minghao.

“Yah, Seokmin, I told you earlier, not like that.” Minghao whispered, moving his hands down to grab at Seokmin's wide hips, “Do it like this.” Minghao guided Seokmin, repeating the motion from earlier, but this time a thousand times closer, Minghao naturally angling himself to give Seokmin as much friction as possible, both of them instinctually trying to remove any and all space between them, hungry for physical contact.

Seokmin mumbled Minghao's name, hands tugging at the fabric of Minghao's shirt, a breathy plea for _more_. Slipping his hands under the band of Seokmin's tracksuit bottoms, Minghao gripped Seokmin's ass, grinning at how Seokmin squeaked when Minghao harshly squeezed the soft flesh. The mirror steamed up around them, sweat and heavy breathing clouding the shiny surface, “Shit, Seokmin, your ass is amazing.” Minghao growled into the sensitive skin below Seokmin's ear, brushing his lips over the spot teasingly, feeling the heat of Seokmin's flush at the compliment.

Minghao suddenly span Seokmin, pressing the boys front against the mirror, Seokmin was about to question it when Minghao ground against Seokmin's ass, pulling Seokmin's waist to push against him harder. Seokmin could feel Minghao growing hard against him, and Seokmin couldn’t deny he was in the same predicament, and Minghao's hands sneaking towards his crotch weren’t helping. “Fuck Seokmin, you're already like this? From just me rubbing up on you?” Minghao teased, palming at Seokmin's already half-hard bulge. “You want me to touch you that bad?” Minghao's soft voice rolled over Seokmin, sending shudders down his spine. Seokmin whined as Minghao slipped his hand inside his boxers, wrapping his hand around his dick, “You’re so sensitive Seokmin, it’s cute.” Minghao smirked.

“Hao… please- I can’t-” Seokmin panted, hands trying and failing to grip the mirror for support, not quite forming a sentence, but doing the best he could. Minghao knew what he was trying to say, Seokmin slid down to the floor, letting his quivering legs collapse under him and leaning his back against the mirror, Minghao followed, enjoying the view of Seokmin moaning and twitching under his touch, continuing to pump his fist over Seokmin's cock. Minghao leaned forward to whisper into Seokmin's ear.

“I can make you feel better than this, you know? You want more than this, don’t you? I can do that for you.” running his free hand along Seokmin's thigh, holding eye contact to let Seokmin know _exactly_ what his words were implying.

“Not just me, I want you to feel good too...” purred Seokmin, words confident but the tips of his ears betraying how flustered he really was. He pulled Minghao closer, tugging on his shirt until they were pushed up against each other, Seokmin ran his hand down Minghao's torso, not stopping as he followed the trail down the boys toned abdomen, before pulling Minghao free from his shorts. Shuffling forward, Seokmin pressed himself against Minghao, wrapping his large hand around the both of them, rubbing the hard lengths together.

“Shit-” Minghao groaned, leaning his face in Seokmin's shoulder, breath hot against smooth skin. Both already leaking, Seokmin's hand slid easily over the slick skin, slowing down teasingly, only to pick up the pace again, Minghao needily thrusting up into his palm, Seokmin knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. “Fuck- faster, Seokmin.” Minghao growled, lightly sucking the skin of Seokmin's neck as encouragement, “Mmm, you look so pretty with your neck marked up like that…”. The red marks from earlier were blossoming into faint bruises, “My pretty Seokmin~” Minghao continued, revelling in the flustered whimpers Seokmin made when he praised him.

“Hao… I'm gonna cum-” Seokmin gritted, hand pumping rapidly, no longer thinking, head fuzzy as heat knotted in his abdomen. Neither were sure who came first, Seokmin moaning as Minghao panted his name, both spurting over Seokmin's hand. Rocking hips up against each other to try and get as much as they could, riding out the wave of heat between them.

Once Minghao could feel his legs again, he wandered over to the boxes in the corner that kept all the shit people left in the practice room, and pulled out a small tube. He smirked at Seokmin's wide eyed expression. “I told you I could make you feel better than that, and I plan to.”

“Hao…”

“What? You think I can’t get you hard again?” Minghao grinned confidently, dropping to his knees, pulling Seokmin away from the mirror. Minghao spun Seokmin so he faced the mirror, sitting in between Minghao's knees, facing away from him. Minghao pulled Seokmin's shirt off, before pulling his bottoms the rest of the way off too. Seokmin looked away from the mirror, embarrassed, but Minghao tilted his head back up “Watch yourself for me, baby”.

Minghao pushed two lubed up fingers into Seokmin’s entrance, placing his other hand over Seokmin's broad chest. Scissoring and stretching Seokmin open, taking his time, letting Seokmin get more and more wound up by Minghao sliding in and out but never deep enough, before wiping the excess lube over himself. Seokmin bent over onto his hands and knees, Minghao running his fingers along his spine. “So pretty, all bent over like this for me…” Minghao smacked Seokmin's ass, then once more when he saw how Seokmin's dick twitched. “Already getting hard again? Just from watching me spank you?” Minghao smirked, smacking again, harder this time. Minghao was just as hard, listening to Seokmin groaning at his fingers inside of him, feeling Seokmin gasp at every touch, but he wouldn’t admit it.

“Hao- Aah!” Seokmin cried

“Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?”

“God, no. Just-”

“Just what?” Minghao hummed, knowing the answer but unable to resist dragging it out a little longer.

“Just- just fuck me please, _please_.” Seokmin begged, pushing his hips back towards Minghao, and that was a pretty irresistible invitation. Minghao pushed deep into Seokmin, hard and fast, with no warning, Seokmin dropping to his elbows. Seokmin saw himself in the mirror, back arched, moaning under Minghao's touch. Minghao noticed, making eye contact through the reflection.

“You look pretty, don’t you baby? Taking me so good.” Minghao said, delivering another smack to Seokmin's ass, just to hear the boy under him gasp. “Say my name.”

Seokmin panted Minghao's name between breathless gasps and stuttering moans, Minghao running his hands over the redness appearing on the soft skin of Seokmin's ass. “You should see yourself from here, you’ve gotta be illegal…”

Minghao's sharp hips snapped against Seokmin, slapping against the sensitive skin where he’d been spanked. Seokmin's elbows were shaking with the effort of trying to hold his body up while Minghao ruthlessly pounded into him from behind, Seokmin only got more vocal, inhibitions wearing away in the haze of the heat, throaty moans becoming high pitched cries and desperate whines mixed in with soft ‘fuck’s and ‘Hao’s.

“Fuck, the noises you make… they’re too sexy, Seokmin. You're driving me crazy.” Groaned Minghao, lightly smacking Seokmin's thigh, before gripping it to pull Seokmin in tighter. Seokmin's face in the mirror was a sight to behold, slick, plump lips parted, eyes trying to stay open but fluttering shut with every thrust. Minghao pressed down on Seokmin's lower back while supporting him with a firm grip on his thigh, allowing him to roll his hips up into Seokmin at an angle that made him _melt_. Seokmin's elbows gave out beneath him, pressing his face into the floor.

“Fuck- _Hao_ , right there- _please_ -.” Seokmin cried, tears or overstimulation pricking at the corner of his eyes as Minghao brutally slammed into him again.

“You want it baby boy?” Minghao purred, dragging his nails along the inside of Seokmin's thigh and over his ass.

“Yes! Yes- God, _please_ I want it so bad-” Seokmin pleaded, rocking back on Minghao needily, Minghao's honey voice calling him ‘baby boy’ had Seokmin _weak_. Minghao pulled Seokmin in by the soft flesh of his ass, fingertips leaving bruises, fucking him open mercilessly. Minghao leaned on top of Seokmin, pinning him further down onto the floor, Minghao reached his hand forward to grab Seokmin's hair, pulling his head up to face his reflection.

“See how cute you look? So needy~” Minghao teased, “You're so cute taking my cock, baby boy. You wanna cum?”. Seokmin could only nod his head, words not forming properly on his lips. Minghao snuck his hand around Seokmin, dancing his fingers around the base of Seokmin's dick, making the boy whimper beneath him. “Say it, Seokmin.”

“Please-” Seokmin sighed, “I wanna cum, Hao,”. Minghao knew he was reaching his limit too, his muscles aching for release. Wrapping a delicate hand around Seokmin, Minghao rolled his hips into Seokmin once, twice, three times before Seokmin was cumming with a cracked cry, Minghao following almost immediately, growling against Seokmin's skin, second orgasm hitting him harder than the first, the burn of overstimulation making him gasp.

Minghao fell next to where Seokmin was already collapsed on the floor, slinging his arm over Seokmin's shoulders, both of them sweaty, but too dazed to care. Seokmin mumbled into the floor “That was- that was just-?”

“Wow.” supplied Minghao.

“Yeah, wow.” Seokmin laughed, making Minghao smile softly at him. “I think this is much more of a workout than I was planning for practice today.”

“No way, I reckon next time we can go for three.” Minghao said confidently.

“Eh?! Not everyone has your crazy stamina, you know!” Seokmin reached for his discarded sweatpants, sliding his phone out the pocket, and opening the unread notifications from the group chat.

> [8:45]
> 
> Mingyu: hey uh seok nd hao, can u bring my jacket back from the practice room
> 
> Mingyu: I went 2 go get it earlier but uhhhh
> 
> Mingyu: u were otherwise occupied yknow

Seokmin groaned, sitting up and scrolling through the 47 other messages that mainly consisted of ‘WHAT’ or ‘OOOOOOO’.

“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked, Seokmin just handed him the phone. Minghao couldn’t help but laugh scrolling through the chat.

“Why are you so unbothered?! Ah! This is so embarrassing…” Seokmin mumbled holding his face in his hands.

“Why would I be bothered? Now everyone knows this ass is _mine_.” Minghao grinned wolfishly, punctuating his sentence with a smack on Seokmin's butt. Seokmin just groaned, but couldn’t help but smile at Minghao. “Alright, let’s get this place cleaned up and go home… I'm hungry, do you wanna get pizza on the way back?” sighed Minghao.

“Pizza sounds great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u to beyonce sunbaenim for inspiring this chapter,, xu minghao is an ass man I belive it in my soul
> 
> next time: lets hit some high notes


	10. Boo Seungkwan Loses His Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan is mad at Seokmin, but hes not very good at staying that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw some of u talking abt this fic on twitter and i jus wanna say thank u for liking it yall are so great

Seungkwan and Seokmin had always got on, you’d hardly ever one without the other, always making each other laugh or playfully bickering over something trivial. Sharing the main vocal position, people expected competition, or even hostility between them, but honestly their relationship was just really supportive. But this was most of the time, right now Seungkwan was mad at Seokmin. Mad enough to have not talked to him for three days now. Seokmin hadn’t done anything intentionally, but he caught a cold about a week ago, nothing serious, and he was over it now. Seungkwan, however, had caught the cold off of Seokmin and had lost his voice.

“You should have told me you were sick!” Seungkwan had half-yelled half-wheezed. That was the last thing he’d said to Seokmin before going quiet. Seokmin knew he wasn’t the only one who was getting the silent treatment from Seungkwan, he’d been ‘resting his voice’ by not talking to anyone at all, but Seokmin felt a little personally attacked when Seungkwan wordlessly glared at him.

Honestly, his voice was probably recovered, but Seungkwan was taking no chances, not wanting to risk his throat as a vocalist. Humming to himself, Seungkwan felt his throat was definitely clearing, he’d drunk enough water as well as taking as many soothers as he could, but he still refused to speak, especially to Seokmin, he _knew_ Seungkwan got sick easily, what if it had been bad?

Despite Seungkwan's best efforts to avoid Seokmin, the older boy caught him in the kitchen after practice once day, everyone else was out, so there was no one else for Seokmin to even try and talk to. Seungkwan had been avoiding Seokmin as much as he could, it was hard to be mad at him when he was around, it was natural for Seungkwan to laugh and joke with Seokmin, or to casually wrap an arm around him or link their hands together. It was hard to not to what felt so natural. So when the two of them were caught alone for the first time since they’d stopped talking, Seungkwan wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

“Seungkwannieee…” Seokmin whined, trying to drape himself over Seungkwan, ignoring Seungkwan’s attempt to shrug him off, “You can’t still be mad…  you know I didn’t mean to… your voice is fine now right? C’mon its weird for you to be quiet for this long~”. Seungkwan just huffed and turned away from Seokmin, strutting off into the living room, hearing Seokmin's socked feet padding along behind him, Seokmin was not easily dissuaded. Suddenly Seungkwan felt two sharp pokes to his sides, right where he was _extremely_ ticklish.

“Yah! What are you doing?!” Seungkwan wriggled away from Seokmin, who was grinning, looking a bit too pleased with himself.

“I knew your voice was better.” Seokmin giggled, plopping down onto the beanbag in the corner of the room. “Come sit with me, c’mon~”

“I'm still mad at you, don’t do that again.” Huffed Seungkwan, but the pink tint on his ears removed the conviction from his words. He let Seokmin pull him down onto the beanbag next to him, pulling out his phone to scroll mindlessly through Instagram, vaguely aware of Seokmin watching the screen along with him.

“M’cold…” Seokmin mumbled.

“Literally one hundred percent your fault. You're wearing shorts in _November_ , what did you expect?” replied Seungkwan, not looking up from his phone. Suddenly Seungkwan felt himself being pulled into Seokmin's lap, “Eh?!”

“You’re warm.” Seokmin stated simply, wrapping his arms around Seungkwan's waist. Sighing defeatedly, Seungkwan relaxed into Seokmin's arms, humming absentmindedly.

“I’ve missed your voice” Seokmin sighed, resting his head on Seungkwan's shoulder.

“…I missed talking to you too…” Seungkwan muttered, turning away from Seokmin to hide his reddening cheeks. Seokmin lightly dug his fingers into Seungkwan’s side, making the younger boy squeak.

“Hehe, you're so ticklish Kwannie~ It’s cute.” Giggled Seokmin, Seungkwan glared at him but couldn’t hide his blush. Seokmin just laughed, letting his head fall into the crook of Seungkwan's neck. Seungkwan jumped as he felt cold hands slip under the hem of his light pink shirt, he batted at Seokmin's arm but it was too late, Seungkwan fell into fits of laughter, squirming as Seokmin mercilessly ticked his sides.

“Hyung! Stop!” Seungkwan pleaded, almost out of breath from laughter. Seokmin eventually let up, laughing at Seungkwan's flustered face, cheeks flushed and hair ruffled out of place. “Yah! I told you not to do that again!”

“Couldn’t help it, you look really cute today… I like the shirt.” Seokmin said, hands still underneath the soft cotton of the pink tee, wide neckline skewed, falling off to reveal Seungkwan's collarbone.

“If you're trying to make me less mad at you it’s not working.” Pouted Seungkwan, pushing Seokmin's arms away, but there wasn’t any force behind it.

“You're not mad… c’mon you know love meee~” Seokmin teased, squeezing Seungkwan tighter, smiling as the other half-heartedly tried to wriggle out of his grip, before giving up with a deep sigh. “Hey, don’t ignore me again… I thought you said you missed talking to me?”

“You're unbelievable.”

“Love you too Seungkwannie.” Seokmin grinned up at Seungkwan with his signature smile, cold hands now warm against Seungkwan's skin.

“Idiot…” Seungkwan muttered. He grabbed the front of Seokmin's shirt and pulled him up to press their lips together firmly. For a second Seokmin froze, but then he melted, sliding his hands around to Seungkwan's lower back, pulling him tighter. Seokmin slid his tongue along Seungkwan's bottom lip, tempting him to open his mouth, Seungkwan responded in kind, pressing deeper towards Seokmin, running his hands over Seokmin's broad chest. Seokmin's hands explored the skin of Seungkwan's hips, running his palms over the curves, feeling Seungkwan sink into his touch.

Seokmin kissed along the edge of Seungkwan's mouth, across his soft cheeks and down his jaw. Seungkwan shivered, grabbing at the front of Seokmin's shirt, shuffling closer in Seokmin's lap. Moving down from Seungkwan's side, one of Seokmin's hands slid to Seungkwan's thigh, rubbing over the rough material of his jeans, fingers running over the sensitive area on the inside of his leg. Seungkwan's breath hitched when the warmth of Seokmin's palm travelled a little too far up, while Seokmin brushed his lips over Seungkwan's throat, sucking red marks into the skin of Seungkwan's neck. “Ah- Hyung-” gasped Seungkwan, only making Seokmin grip tighter.

Seungkwan pushed Seokmin back, before swinging his leg over to straddle Seokmin. Smirking slightly, Seokmin leaned back in to Seungkwan's lips, pulling him closer with the firm grip on his hips. Seungkwan's arms were draped over Seokmin's shoulders as soft kisses escalated to tongues and teeth and Seungkwan’s hands running through Seokmin's hair, not even pausing for breath. Needily grinding against each other, Seokmin took Seungkwan's ass in his hands, squeezing it hard enough to make Seungkwan yelp, Seokmin smirking, a little _too_ pleased. Seokmin could feel Seungkwan growing hard in his lap, and honestly, he could feel himself being affected just as much, the ache between his legs increasing with every movement Seungkwan made on top of him. Pressing Seungkwan towards him, Seokmin rolled his hips against Seungkwan gently, nothing fierce, but enough to make Seungkwan let out a high pitched sigh against him. Seungkwan pushed back with as much force as Seokmin had given, rutting his hips against Seokmin with enough pressure to make them both hiss. Seokmin noticed the red area growing on Seungkwan's neck, and sunk his teeth back into where he had before, a little harder, just enough to make Seungkwan cry out, fingertips grasping at Seokmin's shoulders.

Their hips seemed to fit together perfectly, falling into an easy rhythm, Seokmin's hands explored up Seungkwan's torso under his shirt, pushing the fabric up and over his head, Seungkwan would’ve blushed, but was too distracted my Seokmin's mouth moving down to the soft skin above his collarbone. Seungkwan's hips moved faster, needily chasing the friction between their bodies, grinding on Seokmin's lap, Seungkwan whined every time Seokmin brought his hips up to meet him.

“Ah- Seokmin- _shit_ …” Seungkwan groaned as Seokmin fiddled with the button at the top of Seungkwan's jeans, accidentally brushing over the fabric of his underwear.

“Seungkwannie? Baby? Can we move to your bedroom?” Seokmin said between heavy breaths, Seungkwan only nodded, not trusting his mouth to speak right now. “Alright, hold on.” Seokmin grabbed Seungkwan's by the thighs and picked him up with a smirk. Seungkwan yelped and quickly wrapped his arms around Seokmin's shoulders.

“Put me down! I'm too heavy for this!” Seungkwan squeaked, but Seokmin carried him all the way to the other room before putting him- a little gracelessly- down on the bed. Seokmin followed, pulling Seungkwan's jeans and underwear the rest of the way off. Seungkwan couldn’t pull his eyes away as Seokmin stripped off his top, then unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down past his hips _teasingly_ slowly. Seokmin leaned down between Seungkwan's legs dragging his lips along the sensitive curve of his inner thigh. Seungkwan was breathing hard, eyes fixed on Seokmin, who wrapped his lips around the head of Seungkwan's dick, fluttering his eyes shut, Seungkwan had to bite back a groan at the sensation.

“Don’t be quiet, I want to hear your voice.” Seokmin said, holding eye contact with Seungkwan as he sunk his lips down, taking most of Seungkwan into the wet heat of his mouth. Seungkwan couldn’t help but let out a cry, digging his fingers into the bedsheets to prevent from bucking up into Seokmin's mouth.

“Sh-Shit- Seokmin-” gasped Seungkwan, arching his back off the bed as Seokmin bobbed his head, taking Seungkwan deeper to hit the back of his throat. Seokmin hollowed his cheeks as he pulled up, drawing out a long moan from the younger boy, voice cracking slightly. Pressing his tongue along the underside of Seungkwan's cock, Seokmin moved faster and faster, having to hold Seungkwan's hips down with one hand to stop the instinctive bucking to Seokmin's mouth. Seungkwan nearly sobbed when Seokmin pulled off agonisingly slowly, running the tip of his tongue teasingly over the slit, holding eye contact with Seungkwan as he sunk back down, all the way to the base, humming vibrations that shook all the way through Seungkwan's body. “Fuck, Seokmin- wait- I'm gonna cum,”

“Do it then.” mumbled Seokmin, voice confident.

“Nn-Not yet. Please. I want- I want you.” Seungkwan's voice cracked on the last syllable, and that made Seokmin pause.

“Say that again?” Seokmin asked, licking a bead of precum from his slicked lips.

“Wh-what?” Seungkwan questioned, Seokmin crawling between his legs, bringing their faces closer together.

“Say it one more time. Please.”

“…I want you, Seokmin-” Seungkwan was cut off by Seokmin pressing his own lips softly against his, not hurriedly or forcefully, just sweet.

“You’ve got me.” Seokmin whispered against Seungkwan's lips, one hand gently cupping Seungkwan's cheek. Seungkwan was so distracted, lost on the feeling of Seokmin's skin against his, so when he felt cold liquid against his entrance, he couldn’t help but flinch. “Relax, I’ll take it slow.” Seokmin purred, sliding a first finger into Seungkwan, the younger boy breathing deep to accommodate him, only tensing slightly as a second finger followed. The stretch ached, Seungkwan dug his fingernails into Seokmin's shoulders, squeaking as Seokmin nipped at the underside of his jawline.

“Ah- just do it already- please.” Seungkwan managed to groan out.

“You sure?” Seokmin didn’t want to risk hurting Seungkwan. In response Seungkwan simply wrapped his legs around Seokmin's waist, skimming his fingers over the nape of Seokmin's neck.

Seokmin pressed into Seungkwan, painfully slowly, thighs shaking with the effort of restraint. “Fuck…” Seokmin growled, voice low against Seungkwan's skin, “You're so tight-”. Seungkwan bit down on his bottom lip in an effort not to cry out, wrapping his arms around Seokmin like he _needed_ him closer, trying to close the imaginary space between them.

“Hyung…” Seungkwan whimpered, barely audible, shivering as Seokmin's hands glided over him. Running from his thighs over the curve of his hips, along his delicate waistline, slipping in between where his back was pressed against the bed and travelling back down.

“You look so gorgeous like this.” Seokmin said, rough voice contrasting his soft hands in a way that made Seungkwan melt into his touch, “Are you ok for me to move?”. Seungkwan nodded, eyes squeezed shut, but Seokmin wasn’t satisfied with that, “Say it for me, Seungkwannie.”

“Hyung, _please_.” pleaded Seungkwan, rocking his hips up against Seokmin to urge him on. Seokmin began to thrust into Seungkwan, sharp enough to make the younger boy gasp, the sudden friction burning in the pit of his stomach. Gasps turned to shameless moans, Seungkwan was never known for being quiet and he certainly wasn’t now, crying out in pleasure with every roll of Seokmin's hips, ‘fuck’ and ‘Seokmin’ and ‘please’ being repeated like those were the only words he knew.

“I missed hearing your voice Seungkwan, you sound so good…” Seokmin murmured into Seungkwan's ear, feeling Seungkwan clench around him at the words, Seokmin continued, “I like the way you say my name, you make me crazy,”.

“Seokminnie, _please_ -” Seungkwan's voice cracked

“If you want more, you just have to tell me.” Seokmin brought his lips to Seungkwan's, temporarily quieting the needy whining.

“More. _Please_ , more.” Seungkwan pleaded, throwing his head back as Seokmin's skin slapped against his own, Seokmin's muscles twitching with exertion. Seungkwan tensed up around Seokmin purposefully, the tightness dragging a long, high pitched moan from Seokmin, who near-collapsed onto Seungkwan, hips still moving but the arms that had held him up had given out.

Seungkwan rolled the two of them over, putting himself over Seokmin, straddling his lap. Seokmin looked up, a little awestruck, to Seungkwan sank down on top of him, face flushed pink, red marks littering his neck and collarbones, lips swollen. Seungkwan looked like _sex_ and Seokmin was gone. Seungkwan bounced on Seokmin's lap, the new angle filling him up till he groaned, Seokmin's hips canting up to meet him with each movement.

“Harder-! God, harder…” Seungkwan gasped. Gripping Seungkwan's thighs Seokmin pulled Seungkwan down with every upwards thrust, clashing their bodies in the middle to make both of them moan obscenely loud.

“Seungkwan- baby… you're so _good_.” Groaned Seokmin, fingers tightening around Seungkwan's thighs, pressing bruises into the soft flesh of Seungkwan's curves.

“Seokminnie _, sh-shit_ , I don’t know how much longer I can last-” Seungkwan whined, rapidly losing rhythm, moving faster and more erratically, pushing the both of them to the limits, desperately needing release. Seokmin pulled Seungkwan down to messily try and press their lips together, Seokmin couldn’t get enough of Seungkwan's kisses, greedily chasing Seungkwan's mouth. Seokmin captured Seungkwan's lip between his teeth, dragging it out as he pressed as deep as he could into Seungkwan. “Ah-! Fuck, _there_ , right there!” the younger boy cried out, near-chanting Seokmin's name as he pushed down as hard as he could, desperate for Seokmin to hit that spot just once more, “Hyung I'm so close _, fuck_ , I'm so close-”. Seokmin found just the right angle and in one, two, three thrusts, he had Seungkwan shaking, quivering through his orgasm, letting out the loudest, highest and downright _filthiest_ moan. And it was the hottest thing Seokmin had ever heard in his life. Seungkwan rode Seokmin out as he came, hard, gasping out Seungkwan's name, digging his nails in to leave crescents along Seungkwan's ass. Seungkwan fell face first into Seokmin's shoulder straight after.

They lay there, sweaty, sticky and panting for far too long, the both of them high out of their minds, Seokmin's hand fiddling with Seungkwan's hair of its own accord.

“You know what?” Seokmin finally said.

“What?”

“I think I should get you mad at me more often.” Grinned the older boy. Seungkwan immediately whacked him round the face with the nearest pillow.

“What was that for?!” laughed Seokmin, rolling to be face to face with Seungkwan.

“…idiot.” Seungkwan replied, but his voice was filled with nothing but fondness, he tilted his chin up to kiss Seokmin's cheek. Seokmin responded by taking Seungkwan's lips again in what was meant to be a kiss, but ended up as both of them smiling against each other, giggling like fools.

“I'm only joking, I couldn’t deal with you ignoring me again.” Seokmin said, making his best ‘sad’ face, which wasn’t too convincing, but Seungkwan appreciated the effort.

“I don’t think I could either…” muttered Seungkwan, not looking directly at Seokmin.

“Awww, you did miss me!” Seokmin smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde, tangling their legs together.

“Yah! Get off, you're all gross and sticky!”

“So are you though?”

“…shut up.” Seungkwan muttered, but didn’t pull away from Seokmin's arms, letting their breathing fall into tandem as he sneakily wrapped his arms around Seokmin's waist.

“Love you too, Seungkwannie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theyre vocalists of course theyre gonna be loud in bed what did u expect,, ps booseok are super soft for each other 
> 
> next chapter: you already know~  
> also the next chaper isnt the last ooooo ive got a suprise comin


	11. Kwon Soonyoung is a Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin's hoodies have been going missing, I wonder who it could be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG THANK U FOR BEING PATIENT AND THANK U FOR READING THIS ONE.

Sharing clothes had never been strange in the dorm, no one questioning it when they found their clothes in someone else’s closet rather than their own. Seokmin had been numb to it since Soonyoung stole his underwear predebut, nothing much could faze him after that, but recently Seokmin had been… noticing something. He’s wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not, but he felt like he was missing more clothes than usual, and he was pretty sure he knew who was behind it.

“Soonyoung-Hyung!” Seokmin called out, he needed to run to the convenience store and his last clean hoodie had mysteriously disappeared. If Seokmin was correct about the clothes thief, he’d find it somewhere in the catastrophe of Seungkwan and Soonyoung’s room, it just _had_ to be one of them, and he felt like it was Soonyoung, he didn’t know why but he just… did. As used to it as he was, whenever Seokmin saw how his clothes fell a little too large on Soonyoung, sleeves covering hands and necklines slipping off of shoulders, something in his chest jumped. Soonyoung was such a big presence, on stage on off, so when Seokmin's clothes made him look a little… small, the contrast made Seokmin feel strange. He couldn’t explain it, but it made his pulse race and his face heat up and he _couldn’t stand it_.

“I’m pretty sure he’s got he’s headphones on, but he’s in his room.” said Jihoon from the sofa, where he was sprawled out next to Jeonghan, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

Seokmin clicked open the door to Soonyoung's room and sure enough, Soonyoung was laid out on his front in bed, headphones on, scrolling through YouTube aimlessly, wearing _Seokmin's hoodie_. “Hyung!” Seokmin tried to get Soonyoung's attention to no avail, instead choosing to flop directly on top of him. Soonyoung would’ve fallen off the bed with a yelp if it wasn’t for the weight on top of him, knocking his headphones off. “Soonyoungie-Hyuuunng! That was my last clean hoodie!” whined Seokmin.

“Ahhh, sorry, I was cold earlier, so I just grabbed anything.” Soonyoung grinned and ah, Seokmin couldn’t be mad when Soonyoung giggled like that. Seokmin huffed and rolled off Soonyoung, curling up next to him, letting Soonyoung wrap an arm around his shoulders. “If you’re going out you can borrow one of mine, they’re in the closet.”

“But I'm comfy now… this is your fault.” Seokmin grumbled, doing his best to sound annoyed, which still wasn’t all that convincing. Despite the protests of his body, he managed to drag himself away from Soonyoung's warmth, Seokmin pulled open the closet, sliding the hangers to find something to wear.

“They’re not hung up- let me show you.” Soonyoung sighed, rolling out of bed. “If you go behind the hangers, there’s boxes.” Soonyoung demonstrated, pushing the clothes to the side and slipping under the rail to reach a stack of boxes, piled high with jumpers.

“Wait a second… that’s my sweater, isn’t it?” Seokmin questioned, ducking in behind Soonyoung, pulling the soft grey jumper from his hands, before noticing the two shirts hung up to his left. “These are mine too, no? Hyung! This is why I have no clothes left.”

“Ehhh I can’t help it, they’re just more comfy… your shoulders are big so all your clothes fit oversized… its nice.” Soonyoung said, and Seokmin couldn’t tell in the shadow but was Soonyoung… blushing? It was probably just his imagination.

“Cheol-Hyung has big shoulders too!”

“But you're much easier to steal fr-.” Soonyoung began, but was interrupted by the closet door swinging shut behind them. “Ah, it does that on its own.” He explained before Seokmin could question it. “It’s really dark, watch out for the hangers on the floor…” Soonyoung advised, and Seokmin, of course, almost immediately caught his foot in a hanger and slipped backwards. Seokmin would’ve hit the floor like a sack of bricks, if it wasn’t for a tight grip on the sides of his shirt holding him up. Soonyoung's hands held up Seokmin's weight, pulling the two of them inevitably closer, proximity only exaggerated by the cramped space and the darkness, they could see each other, but not much else.

“Th-thanks… Soonie?”

Soonyoung paused, swallowing at the nickname, he liked it when Seokmin called him that. “Yeah?”

“Why’d you keep taking my shirts?” asked Seokmin, quietly, not stepping away. Soonyoung knew Seokmin had asked him before and he’d brushed it off, but he was finding it more difficult to come up with an answer at this particular moment. Instead Soonyoung took a step forward, pushing Seokmin's back against the surface behind him. The movement brought a new air of tension around them, the atmosphere seeming to tighten its grip around the two. “Hyung?”

“Because I like it. And because you like it too. Don’t you?” stated Soonyoung, not letting Seokmin break eye contact.

“W-what do yo-?”

“You know what I mean.”

“Soonie… I-” Seokmin's sentence was left unfinished, the words shoved aside by Soonyoung’s lips crashing against his own. Gripping the back of Seokmin's neck, Soonyoung dived forward impatiently, pinning Seokmin further into the wall, elbows awkwardly bashing the edges of the confined space. “Mmph-! Hyung-!” Seokmin gasped between Soonyoung's lips, the logical side of his brain yelling to pull back, but unfortunately it was being drowned out by the heat of Soonyoung's hands pulling him in closer. Soonyoung grabbed Seokmin's wrists, pulling his hands to Soonyoung's hips, knowing Seokmin wouldn’t have made such a move without a little prompting.

Seokmin's hands trembled slightly, dizzy off the heat of Soonyoung's body, feeling the fabric beneath his palms, it didn’t feel like shorts at all, Seokmin pulled away. “Hyung…? Is this just underwear?”

“Yeah, why?” Soonyoung responded casually. Seokmin felt his whole face turn bright red, he’d thought the boxers were just strangely patterned shorts, and logically, it shouldn’t have made a difference whether they were or not, but the idea of Soonyoung in nothing but _his_ hoodie and underwear had Seokmin sweating. Soonyoung was right earlier, Seokmin _did_ like Soonyoung stealing his clothes, more than he was aware of.

Seokmin pulled Soonyoung back in at the waist, hands sliding under the hoodie to curl around Soonyoung's lower back. Soonyoung responded by wrapping his arms around Seokmin's shoulders, pulling him in harder, more aggressively, spurred on by Seokmin's reciprocation. Soonyoung shoved his tongue into Seokmin's mouth, wet and hungry and hot and everything that should’ve been gross but really just made him want more. Seokmin's hands scrabbled over Soonyoung's back, leaving thin red scratches behind, they were both shamelessly desperate, sloppy and messy and just _thirsty_ for contact.

Soonyoung pulled back only to bite into Seokmin's lower lip, dragging it between his teeth, sliding his hand up through Seokmin's hair, pulling Seokmin's head back with a little more force than necessary, making Seokmin release a soft moan under his grip. Soonyoung hovered his mouth above Seokmin's neck, teasing him, if only briefly, breath tingling with promise. Seokmin had to free up one of his hands to muffle the cracked whine caught in his throat as Soonyoung sucked the sensitive area below Seokmin's jawline, digging his teeth in not too hard, but hard enough for Seokmin to _feel_ it.  Seokmin rolled his hips up, making Soonyoung gasp enough to detach from Seokmin's neck, Seokmin took the opportunity to reverse their positions, letting Soonyoung fall against the wall, pulling Seokmin back in after him. Seokmin's eyes had adjusted to the darkness and _oh_ was he glad they had, Soonyoung stood between his arms, eyeliner smudged and hair mussed, fringe falling into his eyes, lips puffed and pink. Seokmin's breath was stolen.

Seokmin allowed himself to be dragged back on by the front of his shirt, Soonyoung kissing him like he was challenging him to kiss him back harder. Seokmin took the challenge, pressing his thigh between Soonyoung’s legs, using his hold on Soonyoung's back to grind the older boy down onto him. Soonyoung whimpered, face falling into Seokmin's shoulder, Seokmin had even shocked himself at how effective that was. Repeating the movement once more, Soonyoung cried out, a second too late at muffling it with his hand. The both of them went dead still, remembering they were not the only ones in the dorm and it’d be hard to explain away Soonyoung's leg wrapped around Seokmin, pinned to the wall inside a closet in just his boxers, let alone the scratches and bite marks. The bedroom door clicked open.

“Seokmin-ah, if you're still going to the store can you get us drinks?” Jeonghan called, walking through the door of the room. Soonyoung and Seokmin held their breath, only a thin closet door separating them from the bedroom.

“Huh? They’re not in here?” wondered Jihoon, scanning the room.

“No way… I thought I heard something just now, did they go out without us noticing?”

“But they would’ve had to walk right past us.”

Jeonghan shrugged, “I don’t know about you, but I was napping.”

“I wasn’t really looking either… they must’ve already gone. Let’s just go to the vending machine downstairs.” Jihoon sighed, turning out of the room, dragging Jeonghan behind him. Seokmin sighed deeply as he heard the door shut behind them as they left, relaxing the tension in his shoulders. Neither of them moved for a minute, the frantic speed of before lost, but replaced by something _sweeter_.

“Your clothes smell like you… its nice.” Soonyoung whispered, breaking the silence, they were alone now but it didn’t feel right to say it loud. “And you look at me different when I wear them. Good different.”. Seokmin had guessed Soonyoung had noticed, but hearing him say it still made him freeze for a second. “Your heart is beating so fast.”

“It’s always like that with you.” confessed Seokmin. Soonyoung smiled, hooking his fingers on Seokmin's waistband to pull him closer, letting Seokmin's lips meet him halfway.

“Hey. Let’s get outta here.” Soonyoung mumbled, wrapping a hand around Seokmin's wrist. Ducking under the clothes rail, Soonyoung dragged Seokmin out behind him, squinting as their eyes adjusted to the brightness. Out in the open in the new light Seokmin almost felt exposed, the outside of the closet reminding him that this was _real life_ , this was _actually happening_ , he wasn’t just dreaming this time. Soonyoung seemed to sense his worrying, Seokmin had a tendency to overthink sometimes, the older boy wrapped his arms around Seokmin's waist, walking them backwards together. Soonyoung had originally planned to dip Seokmin coolly onto the bed, but Soonyoung had mildly underestimated Seokmin's weight, and ended up not only dropping Seokmin, but falling down himself. Smooth.

Although it wasn’t the original intention, seeing Seokmin giggle underneath him, Soonyoung didn’t feel too embarrassed at the mistake. Soonyoung pulled off Seokmin's shirt before he could protest, smirking slightly at the now-blushing boy beneath his hips. Trailing his fingers down Seokmin's torso, Soonyoung teased his fingertips under Seokmin's waistband, enjoying how the youngers breath hitched at the touch. Seokmin folded his legs, allowing Soonyoung to pull off his trousers and underwear easier, covering his red face with his hands, peeking up and Soonyoung through his fingers.

“Seok… don’t be shy. Let me make you feel good, ok?” Soonyoung purred into Seokmin’s ear.

“…I wanna make you feel good too…” Seokmin slid his hands down Soonyoung’s hips, dragging down his boxers slowly, nipping at Soonyoung's ear. Shivering, Soonyoung moved to lift his hoodie off, but was stopped by Seokmin shaking his head. “Leave it on, it looks cute on you.”. Soonyoung blushed, but kept it on anyway, like most people, he wasn’t very good at saying no to Seokmin.

Soonyoung flipped open the lube, spreading a generous amount over his fingers. “Do you want me to-?” Seokmin offered, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Nope.” Soonyoung interrupted firmly, pushing Seokmin back down before he was even fully sat up, “I’m gonna ride you till you _scream_ Lee Seokmin, don’t even think of trying to convince me otherwise.”. Seokmin had no arguments there. Soonyoung stretched himself out despite Seokmin offering to do it, Seokmin was pretty sure he was just teasing him, rocking his hips and holding eye contact but not letting Seokmin touch him, it was _agonising_ , Seokmin appreciated the view but just watching wasn’t enough. Soonyoung took his time, keeping Seokmin pinned between his thighs, he could see the younger boy growing restless, and Soonyoung was starting to feel the same with Seokmin pressing up against him with every rut of his hips.

“You definitely ready?” Seokmin double checked, as eager as he was, he wouldn’t ever risk hurting Soonyoung. Nodding, Soonyoung lowered himself down onto Seokmin, legs quivering with effort, breathing deep and slow.

“ _God_ , you're thick-” Soonyoung sighed, bottoming out, Seokmin could only whimper in response, digging his fingers into Soonyoung's thighs. “I’m gonna move, ok?”

Soonyoung was never one for holding back, and this held true now, rolling his whole body, back arching almost painfully, weight grinding down onto Seokmin. The tight heat had Seokmin melting into the mattress, using his grip on Soonyoung's hips to urge him on, biting his lip to hold back a needy whine.  “Soonyoungie-Hyung, please _more_.” Seokmin pleaded, starting to rock his hips up to meet Soonyoung, muscles twitching with restraint. Soonyoung leaned forward, hands on Seokmin's torso for support, arms shaking, his hips picking up speed, spurred on by Seokmin's high pitched moans. The smack of skin against skin punctuated Soonyoung's movements as he rode Seokmin harder and harder

Soonyoung dragged Seokmin up by his shoulders, making him sit up straight, allowing Soonyoung to wrap his legs tightly around Seokmin's back. Seokmin responded in kind, bringing his arms around Soonyoung's waist to run his hands over Soonyoung's lower back, occasionally dipping to grab at Soonyoung's ass. The older boy gasped, throwing his arms around Seokmin's shoulders, pulling him in for a messy but enthusiastic kiss, moaning into Seokmin's mouth when the younger drew his waist in sharply, thrusting up.

Soonyoung's nails scratched red runways into Seokmin's shoulder blades, running up to his hair where Soonyoung's fingers sank into the dark strands, controlling Seokmin's head to allow him deeper, pushing forward with enough force to nearly knock them back down.

“Harder…” Soonyoung grunted against Seokmin's mouth, catching the younger boys lip in his teeth to draw out a whine. Mustering up all he had left in him, Seokmin fisted his hands into Soonyoung’s hoodie, trying to find purchase to drive harder into Soonyoung.

Seokmin couldn’t find words, head spinning and muscles aching, but he felt so _good_ and _hot_ , he was burning up from the inside out and he didn’t want it to stop. Soonyoung's hands in his hair tightened, tilting back Seokmin's head to present the long line of his neck, Soonyoung didn’t even try and tease, sucking the sharp underside of Seokmin's jaw, feeling Seokmin's hips almost falter as he choked out a gasp, overstimulated almost to the point of tears. Soonyoung was just… so much. And Seokmin was taking all he could get.

Soonyoung worked down Seokmin's neck, knowing he shouldn’t that it’d leave marks, but he let himself be a little greedy, he just couldn’t help being a little selfish when it came to Seokmin. Seokmin involuntarily pulled Soonyoung in with every bite, and it just made Soonyoung sink deeper onto him, grinding against Seokmin with all his weight. Soonyoung pulled off of Seokmin's neck, lips slick, hand still knotted in the back of Seokmin's hair, clenching around Seokmin but refusing to slow down, only push harder, more desperate than ever to keep Seokmin hitting him just right.

“Hyung! Fuck, Hyung-!” Seokmin cried, voice dry despite the humidity making him breathless.

Soonyoung pulled the back of Seokmin's neck, bringing them close enough for their noses to touch, “Use my name, Seokminnie.”

“Soonyoungie, _Soonyoungie_ oh _fuck_ …” Seokmin sobbed, falling into Soonyoung's shoulder. Tension burned in Seokmin's stomach, his muscles tightening up like they were about to snap.

“Sh-Shit-” Soonyoung panted, “Seok- I’m so close…”. Soonyoung tossed his head back, crying out, voice cracking as he came over Seokmin's torso, hips stuttering. Seokmin gasped as Soonyoung tightened up through his orgasm, tipping Seokmin over his limit, Soonyoung's name spilling from his lips, shaking as he clutched Soonyoung’s back, nails dug into the fabric as if it was the only think keeping him grounded.

Losing balance, Seokmin allowed Soonyoung's weight to push them over, lying down in a mess of limbs and sweat, blissed out of their minds. Seokmin's heart felt like it was going to burst, taking deep breaths, trying to let his body catch up with him. Soonyoung's hand found his, linking their fingers together, affectionate, even when his brain wasn’t quite up to forming the sentence he wanted.

“Minnie? Your hoodie… you're gonna want to put this in the wash.” Soonyoung mumbled into Seokmin's chest once he felt the blood rush in his head die down somewhat.

“You can have it back after though, it looks better on you anyway.” giggled Seokmin, patting Soonyoung's ass to punctuate the point.

“You came here to find clothes… how did you end up with literally less than you came in here with.” Soonyoung wondered aloud, poking at Seokmin's shoulder.

Seokmin laughed, “I'm gonna blame you for that one. Can’t be mad though, this was slightly better than snacks”.

“Slightly?”

“Pizza rolls are tough competition, Soonie.”

“I can’t believe you just compared my ass to pizza rolls. I take back all sex.” Soonyoung whacked Seokmin round the head with the sleeve of his sweater, much to the amusement of the younger.

“Hyuuuung! I was only joking! You're way better than pizza rolls! And I don’t think you can do that.” Seokmin pouted, unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter

“Well let’s see if you can make it up to me then.” Smirked Soonyoung, running his hand up Seokmin's neck, expression expectant.

Seokmin grinned, “I’ll do my best~”. And kissed Soonyoung once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soonseoks height difference has grown so much since predebut i cry everyday
> 
> lads thats the last of the solo members thank u for sticking out this self indulgence with me,, ,  
> BUT  
> you know i had to do it to em  
> WE AINT DONE YET  
> NEXT CHAPTER: SAME AGE FRENS


	12. Minghao and Mingyu are a Powerful Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two's company, but three is so much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT I PROBABLY SAY THIS EVERY TIME BUT IT KEEPS ME GOING MUCH LOVE

Seokmin wasn’t sure what game was being played, but he was feeling a little personally victimized by it. Mingyu and Minghao seemed to have teamed up to make him _extremely confused_. and he wasn’t sure what to do about it. It’s not as if they’d significantly changed around him, they just seemed to be a little _more_. Not like they were hiding something but like they hadn’t told him something _yet_. Seokmin felt like there was anticipation, but he didn’t know what he was meant to be anticipating.

“Eyyy Seokmin~ there you are!” Mingyu grinned, ambushing Seokmin from behind, wrapping his arms around Seokmin's waist in a not-so-gentle backhug, his chest flush against Seokmin, leaning down a little to hook his chin over Seokmin’s shoulder. Before Seokmin even had time to react, another pair of hands pulled him out of Mingyu’s grip by the front of his shirt.

“Back off, Gyu.” Minghao smirked, looking smugly at Mingyu, letting Seokmin fall into his arms, not entirely of his own volition. Nevertheless, Seokmin hugged Minghao back, also amused by the slightly dejected look on Mingyu’s face, even if he wasn’t sure why Minghao looked so pleased with himself.

“Hao? What ar-?”

“Shhh. Don’t question it.” Shushed Minghao, spinning Seokmin away from Mingyu. For someone significantly smaller than Seokmin, Minghao sure had an easy time manhandling him. Mingyu pouted, mumbling about Minghao being too mean to him, but still jumping over to drape himself over Minghao, grinning at Seokmin over Minghao's shoulder. Seokmin couldn’t deny, as confusing as their behaviour was, he wasn’t against the extra affection from the two, it made him feel like a high school kid with a crush. Not that he had a crush on his two best friends, he reminded himself, something he found himself doing more and more often nowadays. He could feel his face heating up, knowing they must be able to feel how fast his heart was racing, Seokmin wriggled out of their grip, laughing it off and wandering off to his room, pretending he couldn’t feel two pairs of eyes boring into his back as he retreated.

 

 

Having managed to avoid Mingyu and Minghao for the remainder or the day, Seokmin thought he was safe as he sat on his bed, honestly just ready to go to sleep, when his door swung open and suddenly he was no longer alone or tired as Minghao and Mingyu slinked over to sit down unnecessarily close to him. Minghao was sat in front of him, slightly to his left, while Mingyu was sat behind him on his right, Seokmin felt pinned to his spot. Minghao's blinked almost too slow, moving close enough that Seokmin was sure they could both hear his heart thumping like a drum in his chest. Mingyu wriggled almost impatiently, unable to keep still, a hand running over Seokmin's back

“Seokmin…” Minghao's hand slipped around Seokmin's thigh, fingers sliding along the inside of his leg, voice close to his ear. At the same time, Mingyu placed his hands either side of Seokmin's waist, lips brushing feather-light over the nape of his neck. Seokmin wasn’t sure which way to turn, where to focus on, he really didn’t know how to handle the situation at all. But he knew he didn’t want to stop. “Me and Gyu have been talking. We have… an idea. And we want you to be a part of it. If you get what I'm saying.”

Seokmin knew exactly what he meant, but genuinely couldn’t believe his ears, this had to be some kind of fever dream. “Wh-What kind of idea?” he stuttered. Minghao smirked, reaching past Seokmin to grab Mingyu's shirt and pull him in, around Seokmin. Never one for beating around the bush, Minghao had no hesitation in shoving his tongue into Mingyu's mouth, making Mingyu let out a surprised moan. Seokmin had had his suspicions about the two of them, but having those suspicions confirmed in such an outright manner was not what he was expecting.

Minghao pulled back, wiping the slick from him lips, looking Seokmin dead in the eye, “This kind of idea.”.

“Wait! You two-? You are-?”

“We’ve thought about it. But… we don’t want it to be just us.” Minghao muttered, drawing close to Seokmin's face again.

“We want you, Seok. We have from the start.” Mingyu added, tugging needily on Seokmin's clothes, breathing the words into his neck, shuffling to face Seokmin's front, eyes gentle but still making Seokmin feel like he was _burning_.

“If you don’t want to that’s fine. But if you do…” Minghao substituted the end of the question with a peck to Seokmin's mouth, not pushing just promising. Seokmin thought, this wasn’t a scenario he could have planned for, what they were suggesting, not just two but _all three_ of them, but the way Minghao's hand sat so reassuring on his thigh and Mingyu looked up at him with those big, hopeful eyes, how could Seokmin ever say no to that?

Minghao lay back against the headboard, pulling Seokmin with him, refusing to release his lips for a second, other hand dragging Mingyu up too, the taller boy eagerly following, draping his leg over Minghao, letting a hand snake up his shirt to rub over his nipples. Mingyu squeaked at the cold touch, reciprocating by planting a bite on the crook of Minghao's neck, making him gasp against Seokmin's mouth. Minghao shoved his hand down the back of Seokmin's tracksuits, grabbing a handful of Seokmin's ass, smirking as Seokmin shuddered, pulling off Minghao's mouth shakily sigh. Mingyu took the opportunity to fill the gap, capturing Seokmin's lips for himself. Minghao watched, biting his lip as he watched the two of them messily kiss above him, as sloppy as it was, Minghao couldn’t deny it was a hell of a view. Tweaking Mingyu's nipple, Minghao smirked as Mingyu bit down on Seokmin's lower lip in shock, making both of them whimper softly. Mingyu rolled his hips against Minghao's leg, rutting up against him, pushing forward towards Seokmin. Minghao ran his hand down the side of Mingyu's face, threading the other through Seokmin's hair, pressing his free leg against Seokmin's crotch.

“Sh-shit- oh my god…” Seokmin groaned, forehead pressed against Mingyu's as the they panted against each other.

“Oi.” Minghao grunted, getting the attention of the other two boys, “What do you say...” Minghao ran his thumb along Seokmin's lip, pressing it into his mouth, “…we get you out of these.” Minghao turned to Mingyu, lifting up his shirt with his free hand to expose his chest, his nipples already irritated from Minghao's teasing. Mingyu sat up and allowed Minghao to pull the shirt the rest of the way off, blushing under Seokmin's stare. Mingyu enthusiastically yanked off Seokmin's shirt to match, taking his time, letting his eyes linger on Seokmin's toned body, Minghao tugged off his own shirt, already pulling at Seokmin's waistband. It didn’t take long until Seokmin was stripped down to nothing, kneeling in the middle of the bed, Minghao and Mingyu either side of him, their hands guiding him to lie down.

“What-?” Seokmin briefly questioned, but was interrupted my Minghao before he could even finish the question.

“Shh, relax. Let us take care of you, ok?” Minghao's voice came out lower than usual, the husky tone sending electricity through Seokmin's spine. Seokmin breathed slow, letting them push him back against the wall, anticipation fluttering in his stomach. Suddenly, Seokmin jumped as Mingyu's canines dug into the soft skin of Seokmin's thigh, sucking on the bite, no doubt leaving a mark behind. Minghao ignored Seokmin's noises as he leant down next to Mingyu, running his lips over Seokmin's hipbone, teasing him with his teeth like he was going to bite the oh-so-sensitive skin just a little to close to Seokmin's crotch. Seokmin had no words, his nails digging into the fabric around him, he could only watch as Mingyu's lips brushed the head of his cock while Minghao licked a stripe along the base. Minghao moved up to meet Mingyu's lips at the top, Seokmin wasn’t sure if they were sucking him off or making out but it seemed like both and he was gone, whining at the slick heat of both their mouths sliding over him. Mingyu sucked as far down as his gag reflex would allow him, Minghao's tongue working the base that Mingyu couldn’t reach, Seokmin _squeaked_ , making them both look up at him and _oh_ he was gone. Mingyu and Minghao looked _sinful,_ wrapped around him, looking up through thick eyelashes, lips wet and swollen.

“Fu-Fuck- Gyu… Hao… Oh my god, _fuck_.” Seokmin cried, his head thrown back, grabbing his own hair in his hands, back all the way off the bed, Minghao's firm grip holding down his hips. Mingyu sucked precum off the tip, smirking at how it made Seokmin squirm, Minghao pushed in taking over Mingyu's position on the tip, his full lips wrapping around Seokmin. Mingyu sucked into Minghao's neck, making Minghao sigh around Seokmin's dick, sinking down as he exhaled. “Hao- Shit-” Seokmin stuttered, looking down at the two boys, eyes shiny, tears welling up in the corners.

“Seokminnie, you're leaking so much, its been long?” Minghao drawled, pulling off of Seokmin, licking his lips. Seokmin could only nod, the intense gaze making him melt, Minghao’s hot breath against his hard dick making him desperate for Minghao's lips to get back on him again. “You wanna cum?” Minghao smirked, watching Mingyu run is tongue over the slit, “Go on baby, cum in Mingyu's mouth, you want it don’t you, Gyu?”. Mingyu sucked Seokmin deep in response, Seokmin could feel himself hitting the back of Mingyu's throat, literally pulled into the wet heat of Mingyu's mouth.

“F-Fuck-! I'm gonna cum _\- fuck_ -” Seokmin swore, voice cracking as he came in spurts into Mingyu's mouth. Mingyu's looked up at Seokmin and _god_ , his stare made Seokmin melt. No one should look that attractive with that much come in their mouth, yet the sight made Seokmin twitch already. Mingyu swallowed, but not cleanly, lips and tongue still covered. Minghao grabbed Mingyu's mussed up hair and pulled him in.

“Greedy.” Minghao scolded, covering Mingyu's stained mouth with his own, Mingyu obediently opening his mouth to allow Minghao access. Seokmin watched as Minghao licked the remaining come from Mingyu's face and honestly felt like he needed to pinch himself to check this was really happening right now.

“oh my god.” Seokmin sighed, and Minghao looked at him, pleased with himself and how fucked out Seokmin looked already.

“That good, hu-?” Minghao started, but was interrupted by Seokmin's lips on his. Seokmin crawled between them, just wanting to kiss them again, it was a little strange tasting himself on them, but how could he not kiss them right now?

Seokmin let his hands wander to Mingyu's waistband, tugging at the elastic that did nothing to conceal how hard Mingyu was. When Mingyu realised what Seokmin was doing his eyes widened. “I don’t wanna be the only one to feel good...” Seokmin blushed.

“Are you sure? We can stop here if you want.” Mingyu checked, hand gentle on Seokmin's waist. Seokmin shook his head, he was sure about this, he wanted more.

“Mmm, you’re still thirsty for it huh, Seok?” Minghao grinned, that teasing lilt returning to his voice as he grabbed at Seokmin's hips from behind, a sharp contrast to Mingyu's gentleness that made his stomach twist in all the right ways. “Mingyu, lie back baby.” Minghao directed at Mingyu, who hurriedly did so, leaning back against the headboard, tossing his underwear elsewhere, laying exposed in front of Seokmin who couldn’t _not_ stare. Minghao’s hand pressed gently between Seokmin's shoulder blades, pushing him forwards onto his elbows and knees, face centimetres from Mingyu's dick.

“Don’t be shy, Seokminnie.” Mingyu hummed, running a hand over Seokmin's face as he gave a tentative lick to the slit. Minghao dragged his finger along Seokmin's spine, coming to rest on the curve of his ass. The next thing Seokmin felt was a shock of cold liquid around his entrance, making him flinch. Seokmin had to muster up all his concentration to focus on Mingyu while Minghao skilfully stretched him out, his fingers long and wet and hitting all the right pressure points, his other hand sliding over Seokmin's ass, keeping his back arched and up giving Minghao one hell of a view.

“God. You two together… you're illegal, so fucking _hot_.” Minghao growled, thrusting his fingers into Seokmin harshly three times, hard and rough, before ripping them out completely. Seokmin moaned, nearly pulling all the way off Mingyu, feeling his dick already aching again, already overstimulated from his last orgasm, Seokmin was painfully sensitive as Minghao smacked his ass sharply. “Already hard again?” Minghao purred, “You want me to fuck you, Seokmin? Tell me.”

Seokmin hummed around Mingyu's dick, not able to say the words out loud. Minghao reached forward to pull Seokmin's head back, off of Mingyu, his lips popping off with a gasp.

“No, I want you to _tell_ me, Seok.”

“Hao… p-please fuck me, _please_ -!” Seokmin sobbed, every part of him felt hike he was on fire and he just wanted to be filled, pressing his hips back needily towards Minghao. Minghao gripped Seokmin's hips and pushed in mercilessly, Seokmin's elbows nearly collapsed, already moaning around Minghao who clearly didn’t believe in starting slow. He pounded into Seokmin, for the more lithe one of the two he was _powerful_ , and intended to use every bit of it. Seokmin's mouth fell open, unable to hold back his voice, his expression pornstar worthy, Mingyu couldn’t resist those lips.

“Fuck… Seokmin your mouth is so hot...” Mingyu threaded his hands back into Seokmin's hair, pulling him in again. Seokmin almost let his mouth fall onto Mingyu, sliding his tongue along the underside making Mingyu groan. “Shit- Seokmin? Can I fuck your mouth? Please?” Mingyu pleaded, hands already desperately tugging at Seokmin's hair. Seokmin just let his jaw relax around Mingyu, unable to stay in focus with Minghao not letting up from behind, Seokmin looked up at Mingyu, glossy eyed and needy, letting his tongue fall out as an invitation for Mingyu to just _do it_. Mingyu nearly choked, unable to hold back, Seokmin _whimpered_ as Mingyu thrust up into his mouth, using his grip on Seokmin's hair to hold him still.

Seokmin was burning, the harsh, hard snap of Minghao's hips and the quick shallow thrusts of Mingyu had him caving, every time Minghao pushed him forward it forced him to take Mingyu deeper and he felt so _full_ and _good_ , he was dissolving under their touch.

“Fuck, Seokmin baby you're doing _so good_.” Mingyu moaned, tossing his head back as Seokmin cried around him, thick lips slick with precum and saliva.

“You like how Mingyu tastes? You’re taking me real good too, so tight.” Said Minghao, noticing the way Seokmin tightened around him as he spoke. “You feel good Seokmin? Getting fucked by us both?” Minghao teased, punctuating with a sharp thrust that made Seokmin nearly choke on Mingyu and made Mingyu gasp. When Minghao talked like that Seokmin felt so dirty, but it just made him want _more_ , he was raw and overstimulated to the point of tears but he just wanted it harder despite his body’s protests.

Mingyu bit down on his lip in a weak attempt to muffle his cries, back arched off the bed, eyes scrunched shut like he was lost in bliss. “Shit, Mingyu, you look so good like that” Minghao praised and Mingyu nearly whimpered, fingers lost in Seokmin hair, breath heavy and hot. Seokmin's mouth was hot and pliant and Mingyu was just desperately thrusting up into it, chasing his release, revelling in the whines from Seokmin when Mingyu thrust in at the same time as Minghao. Seokmin's elbows were not holding him up at all anymore, his shaking thighs the only think keeping his ass up towards Minghao, letting Mingyu hold up his head, the tight pull on the strands of his hair turning Seokmin on more than he cared to admit.

Minghao grabbed Seokmin's thighs, pulling him in tight towards him, reaching deep enough for Seokmin to pull off Mingyu just to release a lewd, high pitched cry. “God, Seokmin. That noise- so slutty…” Minghao purred, “Make it again for me.”. Minghao yanked again and Seokmin cracked, moaning Mingyu and Minghao's names, lips moving messily over Mingyu, who was too close to care, pumping himself with his fist as Seokmin collapsed beneath him, shaking with every one of Minghao's thrusts.

“Shit, I'm gonna cum…” Mingyu panted, tensing up all over. Minghao tugged Seokmin's hair from behind, bringing his face up to Mingyu, Seokmin let his mouth fall open again and _fuck_ if Mingyu didn’t come at that. Mingyu cried out, voice hoarse, staining Seokmin's face, getting most of it in his mouth but still messy as ever. Minghao gave one final push, Seokmin fell face fist onto Mingyu's thigh, grabbing at whatever he could as Minghao came, ramming in one last time, despite being mostly drowned out by Seokmin coming for the second time with loud, stuttering moans of overstimulation and pleasure.

Seokmin was a sight, the definition of ‘fucked out’. Face stained with cum, lips red and swelled, eyes half lidded, hair all over the place, bruises decoration his neck and thighs. ‘Still completely irresistible’, thought Minghao, moving over to kiss Seokmin once he could find it in his legs to move, just lightly, before pulling him up to lie next to Mingyu, before squeezing himself in-between them.

Minghao wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them in closer. Mingyu curled onto Minghao's chest like the oversized puppy he was, leaning over it to kiss Seokmin's cheek. Seokmin giggled despite his exhaustion, propping himself up to kiss Mingyu back, joining him on Minghao's chest.

“You're heavy…” Minghao slurred, cracking one eye open to half-heartedly half-glare at them, only to be met with a killer pair of smiles. Minghao did his best to look disgruntled, but it was slightly counteracted by him cuddling up closer to them. Seokmin kissed Minghao's jaw, curling into the crook of his neck. All three of them knew they shouldn’t sleep without cleaning up first, but they also knew they were all completely shattered after what was probably the best sex any of them had ever had. And they also knew no one wanted to pull away from the tangle of limbs, the warmth of each other’s arms draped over their waists or their hands combing gently through each other’s hair. No one wanted to pull away from the faint heartbeat sounds in the comfortable silence. So no one did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got out of hand again whoops,, just gotta be self indulgent sometimes  
> speaking of being self indulgent...
> 
> next chapter: u just gotta let me wild out this time,,, hyungs,,,,,


End file.
